The Order and the Flower
by LastWhiteRose
Summary: Violet and Harry's fifth year has arrived and they must deal with the Wizarding World's denial over Lord Voldemorts return, as well as a new teacher, and an unexpected romance. Third story in the Lost Little Flower series.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M FINALLY BACK! Sorry for such a long delay but here it is, the third story in the Lost Little Flower series!**

**Disclaimer: Violet's my OC, everything else belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling**

* * *

><p>Violet Potter sighed as she pedaled through the thin streets of her hometown. She was on her summer break and was extremely bored. Hogwarts had let out for summer two weeks ago. Violet had written to Hermione and Ginny on multiple occasions but had never heard back from them. She had brushed it off as the two girls being busy.<p>

The one thing that worried Violet was her brother. She had written to Harry on several occasions, but his responses were always brief. She knew he was taking Cedric's death hard but he wouldn't be able to recover from the trauma if he didn't try to move on.

Suddenly, one of Violet's tires started to release air. Violet sighed as she got off her bicycle and inspected the damage. Her back tire had popped and released the air. It seemed a bit odd that it had happened, but the road she was riding was a bit bumpy, so she probably just rode over a rock. She wasn't too far from her house and she could easily walk the bike. She began wheeling it back; knowing the deflated tire would still protect the metal parts of the back wheel. The sun was starting to slowly rise. She walked for a bit, not worrying about anything.

The snapping of a twig caused Violet to start to worry. She looked around. There weren't many houses around and most of the people who lived in the area were older and didn't leave their house much. She heard another twig snap and Violet started to walk faster. Suddenly, Violet tripped and she fell to the ground, skinning her knee in the process. She hissed in pain as she saw the blood slowly tricking from her knee. She started to get up when something hit her and knocked her back down. Violet looked up slowly, fearful of what had caused her to fall back down.

A Death Eater stood in front of her. Violet's whole body began to fill with fear. The Death Eater had their wand pointed right at her. Her wand was back at her house and even if she had it, she wouldn't be able to do anything. She was barely fifteen and that meant she was still an underage witch. She tried to move but the Death Eater snickered.

"Crucio!" They shouted. Violet felt the all too familiar feeling of the torture curse run through her body. She screamed in pain, hoping someone would hear her. "No use, you pathetic half-blood. There's no one around for miles." Violet whimpered in pain as the Death Eater raised his wand. She was helpless at this moment,

"Expelliarmus!" Violet heard a female voice shout. The Death Eater ran to where their wand had flown and quickly disappeared. Violet slowly stood and she felt someone helping her up. "You alright?" Violet looked at the woman who had just saved her. The woman had a pale face that was shaped a bit like a heart. She had dark blue eyes and medium length purple hair.

"Yeah," Violet said quietly. "How did you find me?"

"I've been trailing that bloody Death Eater all day," She said. "Moody's idea of my first solo mission."

"Alastor Moody?" Violet asked.

"The very same," She said. "Of course you haven't met the real Mad-Eye with that whole nasty Barty Crouch Jr, business." Violet smiled a bit. The woman she was talking to was very perky. "I've almost forgot! You don't even know who I am! Wotcher Violet! The name's Tonks." She put her hand out and Violet shook it.

"Nice to meet you," Violet said. "And thanks for saving me."

"I'm just glad I was trailing that Death Eater all day," Tonks said. "Do you live nearby?"

"Right down the road," Violet said. "I went out to take a bike ride because I was so bored." Violet looked at her bicycle, which was now destroyed.

"Well thank Merlin that happened to your bicycle and not you," Tonks said. "How about I walk you back to your house in case any other Death Eaters are lurking around?" Violet nodded and the two began walking.

"So are you an Auror?" Violet asked.

"Yes I am," Tonks said proudly. "Just became one last summer. Right before Dumbledore asked Mad-Eye to teach at Hogwarts." Her hair had turned to a bright pink and Violet's eyes widened. Tonks chuckled. "I always forget people aren't used to that."

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" Violet asked and Tonks nodded. "Wicked." Tonks laughed at Violet's reaction.

"I get that reaction a lot," Tonks said. "It's also a reason why Mad-Eye likes to send me out to trail someone." Violet nodded.

"But I thought Mad-Eye was retired," Violet said. "Did he go back to working at the Auror office?"

"Er, well, not exactly," Tonks said. "I can't really explain."

"So it's a secret," Violet said. "And it more than likely has to do with Voldemort being back."

"I would more than like to tell you Violet," Tonks said. "But I really can't."

"Alright," Violet said. "I understand." They finally reached Violet's house. The house was completely dark.

"Is anyone home?" Tonks asked.

"Nope," Violet said. "My adoptive parents, the Daniels, spend most of their summer traveling. Usually I go with them, but this summer I didn't really feel up to it."

"So a fourteen year old girl is spending the summer alone?" Tonks asked. "In a house nowhere near civilization?"

"There's a town a few miles up the road," Violet pointed out as she unlocked the door. She walked inside, followed by Tonks.

"A farm town," Tonks responded back.

"I'm going to be fifteen in a few weeks!" Violet said.

"You're an underage witch, home alone, who just got attacked by a Death Eater," Tonks said. "I win." Violet sighed in defeat. "Can I use your fireplace?"

"Sure," Violet said. "I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some?"

"Sure," Tonks said, kneeling in front of the fireplace. Violet sighed as she walked into the kitchen. She filled the tea kettle with water and put on the stove to boil. She sighed as she could hear Tonks speaking with someone. She grabbed two mugs from the cupboard and put the tea bags in the cups. The water finally boiled and she poured the water into the mugs. She grabbed the two mugs and then headed back into the living room. Tonks was sitting on the couch looking at something on the table. Violet sat down next to her and handed her the cup of tea.

"Thank you," Tonks said. Violet noticed that Tonks was looking through her scrapbook. "Who's this lad?" She was pointing to the picture of Violet and Oliver at the Yule Ball.

"That's my boyfriend Oliver," Violet said with a smile.

"He's quite good looking," Tonks said. "Is he in your year?"

"No," Violet said. "He just finished his seventh year."

"An older boy," Tonks said with a smirk and Violet blushed. "I understand. I quite fancy men a bit older than me. I mean they're just so much more experienced." Violet felt her cheeks burning and Tonks laughed. "I apologize if you feel uncomfortable by any of this,"

"I'll be fine," Violet said. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Tonks said, breaking the silence. "Go pack your things."

"Where am I going?" Violet asked.

"Well I can't exactly tell you that," Tonks said. "But you're not staying here. Now go!" Violet sighed and stood up. She quickly headed up the stairs. As she walked into her room, she went straight to her trunk. The truth was she had never actually unpacked her trunk. Violet had unpacked a few things, but everything else was still packed up from school. Violet packed up the few things that were lying around. She grabbed her trunk and her backpack and walked down the stairs. She heard some voices talking in the living room. As Violet walked into the living room, she saw Tonks speaking with two people whose backs were towards Violet. Violet cleared her throat.

"I'm all packed," She said walking further into the room. The two people turned around. A smile spread across Violet's face. "Sirius, Remus!" Her godfather hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine," Violet said.

"It was a good thing Nymphadora was trailing that Death Eater," Remus said.

"I told you not to call me that!" Tonks shouted, smacking Remus's arm.

"Nymphadora?" Violet asked.

"Yes," Tonks said, her hair a vibrant red. "Tonks is my surname because I hate my name. My mother was a fool for naming me it." She looked at Violet. "I wish I had your name, Violet's such a pretty name."

"Well thanks," Violet said.

"We should get going," Remus said.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked.

"Can't tell you that until we get there," Sirius said, grabbing her trunk. Violet frowned.

"That's it," Violet said. "First Tonks is secretive as to why she was trailing a Death Eater and now you won't tell me where you're taking me?" She folded her arms over her chest defiantly. "I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

"We can't tell you," Remus said putting a hand on his forehead.

"Fine," Violet said. She took her scrapbook from the table and sat down on the couch. "Then I'm not moving from this spot."

"You do realize all three of us can use magic," Sirius pointed. "You won't have much of a choice of where you're going in a second."

"Obviously I'm aware I can't use magic," Violet said. "But you can't take me somewhere against my will."

"I'm your legal guardian," Sirius said. Violet shrugged and didn't move from her seat.

"Just tell the girl!" Tonks said. "She has a right to know."

"She's still a child," Remus said.

"I'm fifteen!" Violet shouted.

"Almost," Sirius pointed out.

"Would you two stop being so stupid," Tonks said. "If you don't tell the girl, I will!" Violet looked at Sirius and Remus. Remus had his hand on his forehead and Sirius was looking to Remus. They looked at Violet who was still sitting on the couch with a look that said 'I'm waiting'.

"Fine," Sirius said sitting next to Violet. "You mother was pushy like that as well." Violet smiled triumphantly and Sirius chuckled, a bit sadly.

"With everything that has happened over the past few weeks," Sirius began. "We've had to create a sort of resistance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"The Order of the Phoenix," Remus said. Violet looked down at her scrapbook. The name sounded familiar. She flipped open the book and scoured through the photos. When she found the one she was looking for, she pulled it out and held it up.

"I've looked at every photo in here a million times," Violet said. Sirius took the photo and stared at it sadly.

"The original Order of the Phoenix," Sirius said. "We joined it right out of Hogwarts." Sirius sighed. "A lot has happened since then." He handed Violet the photo.

"So is it mostly the original group?" Violet asked.

"Not really," Sirius said.

"We experienced many losses during the First Wizarding War," Remus said. Violet nodded as she looked at her parents in the photo. They looked so young in the photo. At that time they were only a few years older than her. She looked up at the ceiling to keep herself from crying. Violet slid the photo back into its spot and closed the book. She stood up.

"I'm ready to go now," She said. Sirius stood and grabbed Violet's trunk and Remus grabbed her backpack.

"We're going to apparate there," Remus said. "I'm assuming you're never apparated?" Violet shook her head.

"Hold on tight," Sirius said. Violet grabbed his arm. Suddenly she felt her body moving, as if it were being sucked through a tube. Her feet hit the ground again and Violet stumbled. Tonks grabbed her before she fell over.

"First times always the worst," Tonks said.

"Starting to think I might prefer traveling by broom," Violet said. She looked around. They were standing on a regular street in front of a gate. "Where are we?" Sirius handed her a piece of paper. She gave him a look.

"Read it," He said. She uncrumpled the piece of paper.

"12 Grimauld Place," She read off the paper. As she looked up, she saw the buildings moving. Suddenly, a house that had not been there before appeared. Sirius opened the gate and they walked up to the door. Remus took out his wand and whispered something at the door. Then he turned the doorknob and they walked inside.

"Welcome to my home," Sirius said as they walked inside. Violet walked through the hallway and looked around.

"You live here?" Violet asked.

"This is where I grew up," Sirius said. "Well it's where I lived for eleven years before I went to Hogwarts." Violet nodded as she looked around. She noticed her belongings floating upstairs. "Let's get some food, shall we?" Violet nodded slowly.

"Oh yes," Tonks said. "I hope Molly cooked." Tonks headed into the next room. Violet followed the others into the next room curiously. Was Molly a house elf or did she mean Molly Weasley? As she entered the room, the sea of red hair confirmed her suspicion. She noticed Hermione sitting next to Ron, arguing with him about something. Hermione looked up and saw Violet.

"Violet!" She shouted happily. She got up from her seat and ran over to her best friend. The two girls hugged.

"Hey Hermione," Violet said with a smile. She looked over at Ron, who hadn't moved. "Excuse me, Ronald, but is your food more important than me?" Ron rolled his eyes as Violet and Hermione walked over.

"Must you make fun of me?" Ron asked as Violet sat down.

"It's not my fault you eat enough to feed an army," Violet said. "I mean you're my friend and all but I don't want to have to levitate you around because you're in a food coma." Hermione giggled and Ron just rolled his eyes.

"But what happened?" Hermione asked, lowering her voice. "Sirius and Remus wouldn't tell us what was going on," Violet noticed Sirius looking over at her.

"I'll explain later," Violet said, subtly nodding her head at Sirius. Hermione nodded. Molly Weasley walked over and placed a plate of food in front of her. Violet smiled and began eating the food. She chatted with Hermione and Ron. After she finished her food she stood and grabbed her plate.

"I'll take care of that Violet," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Oh but it's the least I can do," Violet said. "After you made such a lovely meal." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Violet began to walk towards the kitchen. Suddenly, she felt a wave of cold hit her. Chills ran up her arm and Violet swore she could see her breath.

"Violet are you alright?" Ginny asked, looking at Violet with a worried expression. Violet was unable to respond as she felt the room start to spin. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it and remember to review. XD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I work at a day camp all day. The only joy in my life is Harry Potter fanfiction. Am I being serious? Well no, there's only one Sirius Black XD, but I do love this stuff too much. But then again, what's wrong with that.**

**Disclaimer: Violet's mine. I also have dreams, but other than that, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Violet's eyes opened slowly and she was greeted by the foggy sight of people.<p>

"Give the girl some air," Mrs. Weasley barked at everyone. Violet blinked her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Why am I on the floor?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"You fainted," Hermione said.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, kneeling in front of his goddaughter. "One minute you were fine and the next minute you passed out."

"Could it be a residual effect from being cursed by the Death Eater?" Tonks asked.

"No," Violet said. "This felt different. Almost as if I was being attacked by a Dementor."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"It's not really a feeling you forget," Violet said. They heard a door slam open and they all looked up to see Mad-Eye Moody standing in the doorway.

"Remus, Tonks," He said. "I need you two to come with me."

"What's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Potter's gotten himself in some trouble," Moody said. Violet leapt up from her seat and almost immediately regretted it. Ron steadied her as her legs wobbled.

"What kind of trouble?" She asked and Moody just looked over at her. "He's my brother; I have a right to know!"

"He cast a Patronus Charm," Mad-Eye said. "In front of his muggle cousin. The Ministry is threatening to expel him." He looked at Remus and Tonks. "We need to go now." They nodded and followed Mad-Eye out of the room.

"He'd only cast a Patronus Charm if he was actually being attacked by a Dementor," Hermione said. "And you felt like you were being attacked by a Dementor." The two girls looked at each other, both thinking the same thought. Violet looked over at Sirius.

"Is it possible that I have some kind of mental link with Harry?" Violet asked. Sirius looked at her curiously. "It makes sense. He had to cast a Patronus Charm to ward off a Dementor and I felt like I was being attacked by one."

"I guess it's possible," Sirius said. "Although I've never heard of anything like that." Violet looked over at Fred and George who were standing behind Ron and Hermione.

"Has anything like that happened with you two?" She asked.

"Not that I can remember," Fred said.

"Although we're always with each other," George pointed out. Violet nodded. She noticed Fred and George start to walk away.

"Oy! She shouted. "None of this gets mentioned to Oliver, clear?"

"He was our friend first," George pointed out.

"You want us to lie to him?" Fred asked. Violet rolled her eyes.

"I don't want him to worry," Violet said. "He's been busy with try-outs."

"Fine," George said. "Our lips are sealed."

"But we're not happy about it!" Fred said. Then the twins walked away. Sirius was eyeing Violet carefully.

"Who's Oliver?" He asked. Violet bit her lip. She forgot that her godfather wasn't exactly aware that she had a boyfriend. Or that he was older than her.

"It's not important," Violet stuttered getting up from her seat. "I'm going to unpack." She grabbed Hermione and Ginny's arms and dragged them upstairs. Ron quickly followed them.

"Sirius doesn't know about Oliver?" Hermione asked as Violet closed the door to their room. Ginny and Ron were sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Of course not," Violet said. "How exactly am I supposed to explain to the man who has assumed the role of the father figure in my life that I have a boyfriend? Who happens to be older than me?"

"Right," Hermione said. She sat down on her bed and Violet sat next to her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the four of them were still sitting in the girls' room. They heard the door close. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Violet jumped up from the bed just as the door opened.<p>

"Harry!" Violet squealed.

"Hey Vi," Harry said as his sister let go. Then Hermione ran over and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked. "They told us about the Dementor attack."

"Give the man some air Hermione," Ron said. Hermione, Ron, and Violet went back to where they were sitting. Harry shut the door and sat down next to Violet.

"So what happened exactly?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed.

"I was out and I ran into Dudley," Harry said. "As we were walking back to the Dursleys' a Dementor appeared and started to attack us. I had to cast the Patronus Charm or Dudley and I would have been goners."

"We understand that you did what you had to," Hermione said. "But the Ministry won't be as forgiving." Harry nodded and looked over at Violet. He noticed that she looked rather pale.

"Vi, are you alright?" Harry asked. Violet sighed.

"I've had a pretty rough day," She admitted. Harry looked at her curiously. She dove into her story of being attacked by the Death Eater, being saved by Tonks, coming to Grimauld Place, and what had happened to her in the dining room.

"So you felt like you were being attacked by a Dementor?" Harry asked. "Strange." Violet nodded. For a small second, Harry took in his surroundings

"So what is this place?" Harry asked.

"It's Headquarters," Ron said with a small smile.

"The Order of the Phoenix," Violet said. Harry gave her a look.

"It's a secret society," Hermione explained. "Dumbledore found it when they first fought You Know Who."

"You couldn't have written this in any letters?" Harry asked. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked away from him.

"Well I wrote to you," Violet pointed out.

"Then how do you know about this?" Harry asked.

"I just found out today," Violet said. "I made Sirius and Remus explain to me what was going on." Harry nodded, the look of not having thought of that idea crossed his face.

"And what about you three?" Harry asked looking over at his friends.

"We wanted to tell you," Ron said, a bit guiltily. "We really did."

"What do you mean you wanted?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything," Hermione said.

"Dumbledore said that?" Violet asked and a look of disappointment crossed Harry's face. "But why would he want to keep us in the dark?"

"Maybe we could help," Harry said. "After all, we're the ones who saw Voldemort return. We were in the graveyard. We saw Cedric die." Violet grabbed Harry's arm. She could see how worked up he was getting. All of a sudden, Fred and George appeared.

"Oh hi there Harry," Fred said. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones." Harry rolled his eyes.

"If you lot are really interested in finding out what's going," George said. "We might have an easier way of listening in." The others gave them a look and the twins just smiled.

* * *

><p>Harry, Violet, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George stood in the stairwell. Fred was lowering down a string with a magical ear attached.<p>

"Extendable ears," Fred explained. "For when you need to do a little listening in." The ear dangled right above the floor by the door. George held the ear up so they could hear. There were a lot of voices talking and they were saying things a bit inaudible. Violet heard a rather eerily familiar voice.

"Snape?" She asked. "He's in the Order?" Ron nodded. They all looked down the stairs and noticed Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, eyeing the ear. Fred and George looked at each other, not sure of what to do. The cat ran for the ear and Fred lifted it up a bit.

"No Crookshanks!" Hermione hissed at her pet. The cat continued to go after the object. "Leave it alone!" But the cat managed to bite down on the ear and rip it from the strong. "Bad Crookshanks." The others sighed in defeat.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Violet came down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Well we'll be eating in the kitchen now," She said. Suddenly, Fred and George apparated next to her. She shrieked in surprise. "Just because you can use magic doesn't mean you have to whip your wands out for everything!" Fred and George bolted into the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes as they walked into the kitchen, followed by Ron.

"You hungry Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley's hospitality.

"Are you both alright?" Mr. Weasley asked, coming up behind his wife. "You both have given us quite a scare today." Violet and Harry both nodded.

"Harry Potter," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley moved out of the way and Sirius was standing there. A smile spread across Harry's face.

"Sirius," He said, before going to hug his godfather. Violet went to walk past but Sirius grabbed her arm.

"It's so good to see you both," Sirius said. Harry smiled and walked into the kitchen with Sirius. Remus was standing in the doorway staring at Violet.

"Have you figured out anything that could have caused what happened before?" Violet asked. Remus shook his head as they walked into the kitchen.

"It's really quite peculiar," Remus said. "I've never heard of anything quite like it." He then stopped her before they got to the table. "You mentioned someone named Oliver before. Did you mean Oliver Wood?" Violet looked down at her shoes. "Whatever it is your hiding from Sirius, I would just tell him." He patted her shoulder before going over to the table. Violet sighed and sat next to Harry.

"This is very, very peculiar," Mr. Weasley said, to Harry. He was talking about Harry's trial which was the next day. "It seems as if your hearing is to be in front of the entire Wizengamot."

"I don't understand," Harry said, looking at Mr. Weasley. "What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked. Silence filled the room. There was something everyone was not telling them.

"Show him," Moody said. He was standing by the head of the table, where Sirius was sitting. "He's going to find out soon enough." A tall black man, whom Violet had been told was Kingsley Shacklebolt, handed Harry a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the cover was a picture of Harry and the article was entitled "The Boy Who Lies". Violet began reading the article.

"They've been attacking Dumbledore as well," Kingsley explained. Remus, who was sitting across from the twins, sighed.

"Fudge refuses to believe it," Remus explained. "And he has the Daily Prophet on his side to," Remus's voice trailed off.

"Smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned," Sirius said.

"Right," Remus said. "The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job."

"But that's insane," Harry said. "No one in their right mind would think," Remus cut him off.

"Exactly," Remus said. "Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Everyone looked over at Sirius. The adults in the room were giving him a look to keep quiet, but Sirius continued. "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command, not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures. He has been recruiting heavily and we have been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't all he's interested in," Sirius was interrupted by Moody coughing, rather loudly. Sirius ignored him. "We believe Voldemort may be after something," Again, Moody cut him off.

**"**Sirius," Moody said, trying to get him to be quiet.

"Something he didn't have last time," Sirius said and Harry looked at Sirius curiously.

"You mean, like a weapon?" Harry asked. Violet tore her eyes away from the paper to hear Sirius answer. He opened his mouth to speak but was once again interrupted.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. She stormed over to Harry and Violet and grabbed the article away from them. "That's enough! They're just kids. You say much more and you might as well induct them into the Order straight away."

"Good!" Harry said. The others looked at him with a shocked expression. "I want to join! If Voldemort's raising an army then I want to fight!" Sirius smiled triumphantly and leaned back in his chair. Harry looked over at Violet, who was being extremely quiet. "Don't you?" Violet felt everyone's eyes watching her, waiting for her response.

"I don't know," Violet said, quietly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Harry asked. "We have to fight!"

"No you have to fight," Violet said. "Because you're the one with the scar on your forehead!" Harry stared at her in shock. Violet too was shocked at what she had said. Then Violet stood from her seat and nearly bolted from the room. She was upstairs in the room she was staying in, in a flash. She burrowed herself under her covers. It was a defense mechanism she had developed when she was younger and it was going to come in handy now.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm trying to think of something witty to say, but ALAS I cannot. Anyways, remember to review. There may or may not be a cyber cookie in it for you! Also, totally gonna start off each chapter with something random. Cuz I can XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Violet was still burrowed under her covers. She had heard people come upstairs, but no one had tried to talk to her. Violet poked her head out and looked around the room. Ginny and Hermione were both fast asleep in their respective beds. Violet quietly got out of bed. She grabbed her scrapbook and headed down the stairs. She made sure to be quiet as she did so, making sure she woke no one. She crept into the kitchen. Violet heard a noise and she turned to see an old angry-looking house elf glaring at her.<p>

"Nasty brat," The elf sneered at her. "Pathetic half-blood." Violet felt her body fill with fear not from the house elf but from what he said. It was exactly what the Death Eater had said to her.

"Kreacher!" Violet turned to see Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway. "That's enough of your bile. Away with you!"

"Of course Master," Kreacher said, with an evil smile before disappearing. Violet sighed as she sat down at the table. Sirius sat down next to her and Remus sat down opposite of them. Remus pushed a plate of food towards her.

"Molly left it out hoping you would come down at some point and eat it," Remus said. Violet sighed as she stared at the food. "It's quite good, I promise you that."

"I'm just not hungry," Violet said, running her finger along the spine of her scrapbook.

"You seem to have an attachment to that," Sirius said, pointing at the scrapbook. Violet nodded as she placed the book on the table. "Violet, I have to ask. What happened earlier?" Violet sighed. She knew she was going to have to eventually explain.

"Harry may be able to make bold and brash decisions on the spot," Violet said. "Because he's the brave one. I'm just Violet, the forgotten Potter."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"I read the bloody article," Violet said. "The title is "The Boy Who Lies". It's like I don't even exist. I might as well be thirteen again when no one knew who I was."

"Violet you're just as special as your brother," Sirius said.

"Says who?" Violet mumbled looking down at the table.

"Me," Sirius said. Violet looked up at him. "And Remus, and your brother, and your friends."

"And while you may think he is braver than you," Remus said. "You're much brighter. I would know, I taught you both for a year." Violet smiled slightly.

"Violet the Ministry may ignore your voice," Sirius began. "But it is so important that you still let yourself be heard. Times are going to get hard and your brother is going to need you." Violet nodded. She looked at the food on the plate, still untouched. She stuck the fork in a piece of food and ate it. "That's all you're going to eat?"

"I'm not Ron," Violet said and Sirius laughed.

"When we were in school I had quite an appetite," Sirius said. "Much like Ron's. Your parents often teased me about how much I ate." Violet smiled. She loved hearing stories about her parents.

"Now there is one more matter that needs to be addressed," Remus said and he gave Violet a stern look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Violet said, looking down at her feet.

"Violet," Remus said. She sighed and looked up. Sirius looked between the two of them.

"What do I not know?" Sirius asked. Violet sighed.

"Remember earlier when I was asking Fred and George not to mention my awful day to someone named Oliver?" Violet asked and Sirius nodded. "Oliver is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sirius asked, extremely shocked. "Aren't you a bit young to have a boyfriend?"

"No," Violet said, rolling her eyes.

"She might be a bit young for him," Remus said and Violet glared at him. "What your goddaughter is not telling you is how old this boyfriend of hers is."

"He's older than you?" Sirius asked and Violet bit her lip. "How much older is he?"

"Not that much older," Violet said, hoping that answer would suffice.

"Oliver Wood just finished his seventh year at Hogwarts," Remus said. Sirius's eyes widened as he looked at Violet.

"Why did you have to teach Hogwarts?" Violet lamented at Remus.

"What else can you tell me about this boy Remus?" Sirius asked. "Seeing as Violet does not wish to be truthful with me." Violet sighed and rolled her eyes

"Relatively smart," Remus said. "He always got good marks in my class. He was good friends with Fred and George, although he never took part in any of their pranks. He was Keeper on Gryffindor's Quidditch team and the captain since his fourth year."

"I could have told you all that," Violet said, crossing her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Really?" Sirius asked. "I never would have guessed you would be honest." Violet stuck her tongue out at her godfather. "Alright, you should get some sleep." Violet nodded as she stood up.

"Night Sirius," She said. "Night Remus." They both smiled at her as she grabbed her scrapbook and left the room. She was about to head up the stairs when she stopped. She leaned against the wall.

"She's so much like Lily," Violet heard Remus say. Violet felt her eyes tear up as she crept upstairs. She crawled into her bed and slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Violet walked into the kitchen for breakfast. She noticed Harry already sitting at the table, talking with Ron. She walked over to him.<p>

"Harry," Violet said, quietly. Harry looked up at his sister. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry sighed and nodded. He stood up and they walked to the far corner of the room. Violet noticed Sirius and Remus watching her closely. "I'm sorry."

"Vi," Harry began, but Violet stopped him.

"Just let me finish," Violet said. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was out of line. It's just that with everything going on, I'm terrified."

"And you think I'm not?" Harry asked.

"You've always had to be brave," Violet said. "Nothing was ever expected from me." She sighed. "But I know now that I can be there to help you. So whatever it takes, I will be there because you're my brother." Harry smiled and hugged his sister.

"Thanks Vi," Harry said. They walked back over to the table and sat down next to each other. Harry turned to Ron and continued speaking with him. Violet looked over at Sirius who nodded proudly at her. Violet smiled slightly. Whatever it would take, Violet was going to be there for her brother.

* * *

><p>Violet sat in her bed impatiently staring at the clock. It had been about a week since Harry's trial. He of course was not expelled from Hogwarts, although the Minister of Magic still didn't believe that Voldemort was back. However, at the current moment, none of this was important to Violet. She was bouncing up and down on her bed staring at the clock. When it finally struck on the hour, Violet leapt up from her bed. She tore down the hallway and into the boys' room. She ran past Ron, Fred, and George's sleeping forms and leaped onto Harry's bed. Harry woke with a start. He grabbed his glasses and stared at his sister.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked grumpily.

"Guess what time it is," Violet said smiling. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I dunno Violet," Harry said. "I was kind of sleeping."

"It's midnight," Violet said, her smile growing.

"Violet," Harry groaned. "Why are you bothering me?"

"Because," Violet said. "It's midnight on July 31st. It's our birthday!" Harry groaned and let his head fall onto his pillow.

"Can you please go away?" Harry asked, taking off his glasses.

"Harry James Potter," Violet scolded. "You're a sourpuss." Harry pushed Violet off his bed and she landed on the floor with a thud. She stood up and glared at her brother. "I will get you for that." Harry rolled over and went back to sleep. Violet left the boys' room and headed back down the hallway. As she entered the room, she was bombarded by Ginny and Hermione.

"Happy Birthday!" The two girls said hugging Violet.

"We would have surprised you at midnight," Ginny said. "But you ran out of the room."

"I went to go wake Harry," Violet said. "But he wasn't too pleased to be woken up at midnight."

"His loss," Hermione said. She pulled Violet over to her bed. "We have presents for you."

"Really?" Violet asked, her eyes filled with excitement. "But you didn't have to."

"But we wanted to," Ginny said with a smile. The three girls sat down on Violet's bed. Ginny handed Violet a neatly wrapped box. Violet quickly tore off the paper and opened the box. Inside the box was a pair of brown boots that had a small heel.

"Gin they're amazing," Violet said. She hugged the redhead.

"My turn," Hermione said. She had a package which was a bit smaller than Ginny's gift. She unwrapped the gift, which turned out to be a book. It was titled "Charms and Hexes for the Above Average". She smirked at the book.

"This will come in handy," Violet said, with a mischievous grin on her face. She hugged Hermione. "You two are the best friends a girl could ask for."

"We know," Ginny said with a smile. Violet hugged both of them again. She was lucky to have such good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I've still go those cyber cookies. Does no one want them? I promise they're good! They're shaped like hippogriffs. Hehe XD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts guys! They always make me smile And to Avrilavril, the cookies are all YOURS! The boots I can't promise. XD**

**Disclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Violet smiled as she walked out of the room with Hermione and Ginny. She was wearing the boots that Ginny had gotten her. Harry and Ron had just exited their room.<p>

"Morning boys," Violet said.

"Happy Birthday Violet," Ron said, giving her a hug. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed down the stairs.

"Sorry about shoving you off my bed," Harry said. "I was just tired."

"Sorry's not good enough," Violet said. "My bum still hurts." Violet couldn't hide her smirk and Harry rolled his eyes. He started to walk away but Violet leapt onto his back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want a piggy back ride," Violet said. Harry sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get his sister of his back, literally. He headed down the stairs slowly.

"What happens if I fall?" Harry asked, as he made his way down the stairs.

"Your body will cushion my fall," Violet said.

"You're cruel," Harry said.

"Details, details," Violet said. Harry finally reached the bottom of the stairs, but Violet stayed on his back. "No way Mister. This ride goes all the way to the kitchen."

"I'm going to kill you," Harry muttered under his breath. He headed into the kitchen where the Weasleys, Hermione, and Sirius were. They all watched curiously as Harry walked in carrying Violet on his back. Hermione and Ginny giggled.

"Er, Harry," Ron asked. "Why are you carrying Violet?"

"Because she's lazy," Harry said, before nudging Violet. Violet rolled her eyes and jumped off his back.

"I'm not lazy," Violet said. "It's this little thing called payback. Think twice the next time you considered shoving me off any furniture."

"Next time," Harry said. "I'll lock my door." Violet stuck her tongue out at Harry.

"If you two are done bickering," Sirius said walking up to them. He hugged both of them "Happy birthday." The Potter twins smiled before sitting at the table. Fred and George exchanged a look before getting up. They moved towards the doorway to the hallway.

"So Violet," Fred said. "George and I were racking our brains for something to get you."

"Getting Harry something was easy," George clarified. "But we didn't know what to get you." Violet looked at the twins curiously. She didn't like where this was going.

"But then we thought of the perfect thing," Fred said. George leaned into the hallway.

"Happy Birthday!" The twins shouted. Then Oliver walked into the room.

"Oliver!" Violet shouted happily. She jumped from her seat and ran over to her boyfriend. Oliver picked her up in the air and spun her around before kissing her on the lips.

"Happy birthday beautiful," Oliver said. Violet smiled until she heard retching noises behind her. She turned around to see Harry and Ron making faces.

"Grow up you toerags!" Violet shouted. Violet noticed Sirius staring at the two of them. She took Oliver's hand and walked over to Sirius. "Oliver, this is my godfather Sirius."

"Pleased to meet you sir," Oliver said, extending his hand. Sirius stared at him for a second before shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Sirius said, releasing Oliver's hand. "Perhaps we'll get a chance to speak later." Violet, who had wrapped her hand around Oliver's hand again, felt his hand tense up. Violet rolled her eyes and pulled Oliver to where she had been sitting. They sat down at the table as Mrs. Weasley began serving plates of food.

"So how did your tryouts go?" Violet asked. Oliver had spent the past few weeks going through rigorous tryouts for Puddlemere United.

"Well," Oliver said. "I made the team."

"That's amazing!" Violet exclaimed, giving her boyfriend's hand a squeeze.

"Well I'm just the reserve keeper," Oliver explained. "But if the regular keeper ever gets injured, I get to play."

"Speaking of Quidditch," George said. "Why did you pick Angelina to be captain over Fred and me?"

"Because it's captain," Oliver said. "Not co-captains. And because Angelina takes Quidditch seriously."

"We take Quidditch seriously!" Fred said.

"Bullocks," Oliver said. "You two were always goofing off in practice." Fred and George both smirked. Oliver looked over at Harry. "Honestly I was considering making you captain, but Angelina is a seventh year and is one of the most dedicated players I've ever seen."

"It's alright," Harry said. "There's always next year." They all then heard the sound of an owl. Mrs. Weasley opened one of the kitchen windows and took a stack of letters from the owl before closing the window and shutting the curtain.

"Hogwarts letters are here," Mrs. Weasley said. She handed Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Violet their letters. As they were all opening their letters, Hermione let out a shriek of excitement. She was holding something in her hand.

"What is it?" Violet asked.

"I'm a Prefect!" Hermione shouted excitedly. Violet forced herself to keep smiling. There was only one fifth year girl prefect per house. Violet put her letter down, having no reason to open it.

"I wonder who the other fifth year Gryffindor Prefect is," Ginny said, admiring Hermione's badge.

"It's me," Everyone looked up to see who spoke. It was Ron. He was holding the badge in his hand. Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"My little boy, a Prefect!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. She ran over and hugged Ron. "Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you." Violet looked at Harry who was staring down at his own letter. They were both thinking the same thing; why hadn't they been picked?

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as she stood in the kitchen of 12 Grimauld Place. Mrs. Weasley had arranged a small party to not only celebrate Violet and Harry's birthday, but to celebrate Ron and Hermione being selected as Prefects. She searched the room for Oliver and saw him chatting with Fred and George. Violet wasn't really in the chatting mood. While she was happy for Hermione, she was also upset that she hadn't been chosen to be a Prefect. Her parents had been Head Boy and Girl. How could she possibly be considered for Head Girl if she wasn't even a prefect?<p>

"Quite a lovely party," Violet looked up to see her godfather walking over to her.

"I guess," Violet said quietly, wrapping a finger around her purple strand of hair.

"That Oliver seems like a nice fellow," Sirius said. Violet looked over at Oliver who noticed her gaze and smiled at her. Violet smiled slightly and turned to Sirius.

"Do you think my parents would have liked him?" Violet asked. Sirius looked down at her, a little shocked by her question. Violet realized how uncomfortable her question might have made him feel. "You don't have to answer that. I probably shouldn't have asked."

"No it's fine," Sirius said. He sighed. "Well James would have loved that he was captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Lily would have been happy that he always received high marks." Violet nodded and looked down at her shoes. She could feel her eyes watering up. Hearing all of the things that would have made her parents proud of Oliver made Violet realize that she hadn't done anything that could make them proud.

"Violet what's wrong?" Sirius asked, noticing the change in her demeanor. Violet felt tears begin to run down her face. Sirius gently took hold of Violet's arm and walked them further into the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

"Hermione's a Prefect," Violet said, brushing some of the tears off her face. "Hermione's a Prefect and I'm not."

"Oh Violet," Sirius said quietly, hugging her. "It's alright."

"No it's not," Violet said, pulling away from her godfather. "My parents were Head Boy and Head Girl."

"Why does that matter?" Sirius asked.

"Because I want to make them proud!" Violet said. Sirius winced at her reaction. He hadn't even thought of it that.

"Violet your parents would be proud of you no matter what," Sirius said. Violet shook her head as the tears continued to slide down her face. "Violet listen to me." She looked up at her godfather. "Your father may have been Head Boy, but he was never a Prefect."

"Really?" Violet asked, brushing some of the tears off her face.

"Yes," Sirius said. "And you must now that your parents would be proud of you no matter what." Violet nodded and Sirius hugged his goddaughter. Violet rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Ready to go back to the party?"

"Yeah," Violet said. "I have to go find Hermione." Sirius nodded as Violet walked back into the main room. She scanned the room before spotting Hermione. She was talking with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Violet walked over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione turned around.

"Hey Violet," Hermione said. The smile on her face disappeared as she looked at Violet. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Violet said. "I just wanted to say congratulations on being picked to be a Prefect." Hermione smiled and hugged Violet.

"It's bullocks that it can't be the both of us," Hermione said. Violet smiled as she hugged her best friend. Violet let go of her and walked away.

"You know," Violet turned to see Tonks walking up to her. "I was never Prefect or Head Girl when I went to Hogwarts. I think I turned out pretty great." Violet smirked. "Besides the girl who was Head Girl my last year of Hogwarts now works at a Wizard tailor shop and I'm Auror." Tonks smiled at her before walking away. Violet sighed as she looked around the room. She smiled seeing everyone who was there. She walked over to her brother and Ron and started talking with them.

* * *

><p>A few hours, the party had pretty much ended. Violet was helping Mrs. Weasley clean up, even though Mrs. Weasley kept protesting.<p>

"Violet you should not be helping me," Mrs. Weasley said. "This was your birthday party."

"I know," Violet said. "But I don't mind.

"How about I take her off your hands," Oliver said, walking up behind her. Oliver took the dishes and put them on the counter before taking Violet's hand and pulled her into the main room. They sat down at the table. "I have barely got to spend any time with my girlfriend."

"I'm very popular," Violet said smirking. Oliver rolled his eyes but chuckled. He pulled a long, but small rectangular box out and handed it to Violet. "What's this?"

"Your birthday present," Oliver said. Violet smiled as she opened the box. Inside was small silver charm bracelet.

"Oliver this is beautiful," Violet said. She noticed there were a few charms on the bracelet already.

"Each one represents something special," Oliver said. Violet smiled. "The broom represents the first time I met you at the Quidditch Cup. The shoes, because you would always look down at your feet instead of look me in the eye." Violet chuckled. "And an icicle because asking you to the Yule Ball was when I finally asked you to be my girlfriend."

"It's wonderful Oliver," Violet said She kissed him on the cheek. She was so happy to have Oliver in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the next chapter. Remember to review because it makes me super happy! XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys had some entertaining reviews. But a consensus that people enjoyed the forced piggy back ride. It was fun to write. **

**Disclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as she tossed and turned in her bed. It was the night before she was going back to Hogwarts and she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and slowly padded across the floor towards the door. She opened the door quietly and went into the hallway before shutting it.<p>

"Couldn't sleep either?" Violet looked up to see Harry standing in the hallway

"Nope," Violet said. "Want to see if there's any leftover dessert?" Harry smiled and nodded. They quietly crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. Violet walked over to the refrigerator and smiled when she spotted the leftover pie that Mrs. Weasley had made for dessert. She handed it to Harry and grabbed two forks. They sat down at the table. The twins ate in silence for a little while before Violet spoke up.

"So what was keeping you awake?" Violet asked.

"I'm worried," Harry said.

"About what?" Violet asked. Harry and pushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Honestly?" Harry asked and Violet nodded. "Everything. Going back to Hogwarts, dealing with people who don't believe me, dealing with," His voice trailed off and Violet knew he meant Voldemort.

"Well it's not like you're doing it all alone," Violet said. "I mean you have Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George, and the Order." She put her fork down and looked her brother in the eye. "But most importantly you have me and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thanks Vi," Harry said. Violet smiled.

"Anytime Harry," Violet said. They then went back to eating the leftover dessert.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Violet made their way through the corridor on the Hogwarts express slowly.<p>

"I sometimes hate this train," Ginny admitted. "The corridors are so tight."

"I know," Violet said. "Maybe we should split up to find the snack cart. How about you go down that way and I'll double back."

"Okay," Ginny said. "Do you want anything specific?"

"Just some Bertie Botts," Violet said.

"Alright," Ginny said. She kept walking down the corridor. Violet turned around and walked back the way she came. She felt the train turn quickly and Violet stumbled into a smaller corridor. She crashed into someone.

"Watch it!" The person she crashed into shouted. Violet looked at them and frowned. She had collided into Draco Malfoy. "Can't keep your feet steady Potter?"

"Go to hell Malfoy," Violet hissed. She went to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm and shoved her roughly into the corner. By doing this, he was now blocking her way from the corridor.

"You filthy little half blood," Draco hissed at her. Violet cringed. "No one's around to protect you. Not even your little boyfriend." Draco glanced at her arm and noticed the charm bracelet. "Did he get you this?" Draco smirked cruelly before ripping the bracelet off her arm.

"Give that back to me!" Violet shrieked. Draco threw it the ground and smashed the bracelet with his shoe. Violet stared at him in shock before slapping him across the face. Draco shoved her roughly into the wall.

"Watch it," He hissed at her. He was right in front of her, making sure she couldn't get away.

"You're just as despicable as your father," Violet said. "We both know what he is." Draco glared at her and pulled out his wand. He held it up right in front of her face.

"Alright then," Draco said. "Since we're being honest here. I hope the Dark Lord makes sure you end up just like Diggory." Violet felt her whole body fill with fear. Draco smirked and backed away. "Always lovely speaking with you Potter." He then walked off. Violet leaned her head back against the wall and waited until the panic had subsided. She then bent down and examined her bracelet. Draco's boot had completely destroyed it. She picked up the pieces carefully and put them in her pocket. Then she stood up and headed back to her compartment.

* * *

><p>Harry, Violet, Hermione, and Ron were walking towards the pathway to Hogwarts when they were interrupted.<p>

"I'm surprised the Ministry is letting you still walk around Hogwarts, Potter," They all turned as Draco walked up to them. Violet glared at him, her broken bracelet still in her pocket. "You better enjoy it while you can. I bet there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it." Harry lunged towards Malfoy, but Ron held him back. Draco and his friends started to take off, until Draco turned back around. "What'd I tell you, a complete nutter!" Draco smirked evilly at Violet before taking off with his friends.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry shouted after him.

"It's only Malfoy," Ron said, letting go of Harry's arms. Harry just walked away without saying anything.

"It's not just Malfoy," Violet said, before running to catch up with her brother. "Decking him would have done no good."

"I know," Harry said. "I'm just sick of people like him."

"He's a bloody idiot," Violet said as the reached the path where the carriages picked up the older students. "Who cares what he has to say?" She looked over at Harry, noticing he wasn't listening to her anymore. His eyes were on Cho Chang, the black haired Ravenclaw that had turned Harry down the year before for Cedric Diggory. Violet could still see the pain in Cho's eyes from losing her boyfriend. Cho looked away as the carriage took off.

"Hey guys," Neville said, walking over to the four friends.

"Hi Neville," Hermione and Ron said. Harry kept quiet as he turned around.

"What is it?" They all turned around. Violet's eyes went wide as she saw a creature she had never seen before. The creature looked like a horse but had two huge wings on its body. Its body looked like a skeleton, but its face more resembled a reptile.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked.

"He's talking about what's pulling the carriage," Violet said, staring at the strange creature.

"The carriage pulls itself like always," Hermione said. Violet went to say something but Harry was already walking towards the back of the carriage. Violet followed him, both siblings keeping an eye on the creature.

"You're not going mad," They both looked up to see a blond girl sitting in the carriage. She was reading a magazine upside down, entitled "The Quibbler". "I see them too. You're just as sane as I am." Harry glanced at his sister before the all boarded the carriage. They all sat quietly, unsure of whom the girl was.

"Everyone this is Loony," Hermione began, but then stopped, realizing what she was saying. "Luna Lovegood." Hermione looked away awkwardly. Violet sighed internally. She had heard a little bit about Luna Lovegood. She was a fourth year and in Ravenclaw. Everyone said that she was weird for various different reasons.

"Interesting necklace you've got there," Violet said, who was sitting on one side of Luna. She was trying to start some conversation so they weren't sitting there in awkward silence

"It's a charm actually," Luna said. She leaned forward and brought her voice down. "It keeps away the Nargles." She then leaned back and began reading her magazine again. The others looked at each other as the carriage started to move.

"What's a Nargle?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"No idea," Hermione whispered back. Violet sighed and stared out towards the castle. Luna was eccentric, but there was nothing wrong with that.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in the Great Hall, enjoying their first meal back. Violet was sitting next to Harry and had noticed right away that not only was no one sitting on the other side of him, but many students had been staring at him. Violet smiled at Harry and was about to strike up some conversation when Dumbledore began speaking.<p>

"Good evening students," Dumbledore began. "Now we have two changes in start. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." Everyone exchanged looks, concerned about what that meant. "We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you will all join me in wishing Professor good luck." Dumbledore was about to continue speaking when Professor Umbridge began speaking. Violet looked at the new Professor. She was a plump woman with short brown hair and wore a lot of pink.

"She was at my hearing," Harry whispered. "She works for Fudge." Violet turned back towards Umbridge, slightly frightened by the very cheerful woman. Although her words were meant to sound sweet, they came off as creepy and downright cruel. As the Great Hall slowly filled with applause, Ron leaned towards his friends.

"What did all of that mean?" Ron whispered. Hermione sighed.

"It means the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts," The four friends looked at each other, worried just what this new professor would do.

* * *

><p>Harry and Violet walked into the Gryffindor Common Room later that evening. The room was filled with people, but the noise seemed to die down as the two walked into the room. Everyone's eyes fell on them as Harry made his way towards the staircase to the boys dormitories.<p>

"Dean, Seamus," Harry acknowledge. "Holding up alright?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "Better than Seamus." Violet looked over at Seamus who was reading an article, smearing Harry.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year," Seamus said, standing up.

"Why not?" Harry asked, staring down Seamus. Seamus glared at Harry.

"Let me see," Seamus began sarcastically. "Because of you! The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you, Harry. About Dumbledore as well." Harry glared at Seamus. Violet didn't like where the conversation was going.

"And your mum believes them?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, no one was there the night Cedric died," Seamus pointed out.

"I was," Violet said, stepping towards Seamus.

"You're his sister," Seamus said. "You don't count!" Violet glared at Seamus

"Oh, well I guess you should read the Prophet then, like your stupid mother," Harry said, moving so that he was next to Violet. "It'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that!" Seamus shouted.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!" Harry shouted back.

"What's going on here?" Ron said, walking into the room.

"They've gone mad that's what," Seamus said, as Ron walked over to them. "Do you believe the rubbish they're coming out about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah," Ron answered simply. "Anyone else got a problem with Harry?" No one said anything. The two boys left the room. Everyone slowly went back to their conversations. Seamus went to sit down but Violet grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She spun him around so he was facing her.

"My voice will always count," Violet said, glaring at Seamus. "Even when tossers like you try and ignore it." Then she headed up to her dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, thanks to Scarlett Angelica Potter, Disney-Princess-In-Disguise, Avrilavril, and my avid anonymous reviewer! You guys are awesome. XD<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are freaking awesome!**

**Avrilavril: Do you get fed? First it was the cookies, now the pie? If I mention ice cream are you going to want that too? XD**

**Disclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Violet sat next to each other, across from Ron and Harry's desk. It was their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year. Professor Umbridge had not arrived yet, so the fifth year students were all talking loudly amongst themselves. Violet smiled as a small paper bird levitated around the room. One of the Patil twins had made it. Just as the small bird was above the Patil twins, it quickly incinerated and fell to dust.<p>

"Good morning children," Everyone turned around to see Professor Umbridge smiling at them. She flicked her wand at the chalkboard. "Ordinary Wizarding Levels Examinations, O. W. L. S. More commonly known as OWLs. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be severe." Violet glanced over at Harry. Even though Umbridge smiled when she said it, it was still one of the creepiest things Violet had ever heard. Umbridge just smiled as she pointed her wand at a large stack of books. The books slowly floated out to the students and levitated to each desk. "Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven." The book landed on Violet's desk.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Basics for Beginners?" Violet whispered to Hermione. Hermione rolled her eyes as the two girls looked at the textbook. Neither of them were beginners when it came to spells.

"But you will be pleased to know," Umbridge continued. "From now on, you will be following a carefully structured Ministry approved course of defensive magic." Hermione raised her hand slowly. "Yes?"

"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione pointed out. Violet quickly scanned through her book. It was true, the book had no spells in it.

"Using spells?" Umbridge asked, as if Hermione had two heads. Then she laughed and began to walk towards Hermione. "Well I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom."

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked. Umbridge smiled at him.

"You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way," Umbridge said. Violet cast a look at her brother. She could tell from the look on his face, he did not like the sound of that.

"Well, what use is that?" Harry asked. "If we're going to be attacked it won't be in a risk-free way."

"Students will raise their hands in my class," Umbridge snapped, as she walked back to the front of the room. She then turned around, a smile still plastered on her face. "It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about."

"And how is theory supposed to prepare as for what's out there?" Violet asked. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"There is nothing out there, dear!" Umbridge said, looking towards Violet. "Who do you imagine would want to attack children like yourself?"

"Oh I don't know," Harry said. "Maybe, Lord Voldemort." The room fell absolutely silent. Violet glanced around the room. A bunch of Slytherins were snickering at Harry's response, but everyone else just looked ashamed by what he said. Umbridge sighed, but kept the smile on her face.

"Let me make this quite plain," Umbridge began. "You have been told that a certain Dark Wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is not a lie!" Harry shouted. "I saw him! I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!" Umbridge shouted at Harry. Violet felt her blood begin to boil. Yet another idiotic person was unwilling to believe her brother. Violet sighed internally, knowing what she had to do.

"So according to you," Violet began, her eyes fixed in a glare on Professor Umbridge. "Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord?"

"Detention for you Miss Potter!" Umbridge shouted. She took a breath to compose herself. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder!" Violet shouted. Everyone in the room looked surprised. No one had ever heard Violet raise her voice like that.

"Lord Voldemort killed him," Harry said. "You must know that."

"Enough!" Umbridge screeched. Both Potter twins immediately shut their mouths, seeing how frazzled their professor had come. But just as quickly as the outburst came, the smile was back on her face. "Detention Mr. and Miss Potter. My office, after class." Violet sunk down into her seat and glanced over at her brother. This could not end well.

* * *

><p>Harry and Violet walked up to Professor Umbridge's office. Harry knocked on the door and they both waited for a response.<p>

"Come in," Came the calm reply from inside the office. The twins entered the office slowly. The room was entirely pink and covered in plates with kittens on it. Perhaps it was supposed to come off as cute, but the whole office made Violet want to vomit. "Good evening Mr. and Miss Potter." The twins nodded at their professor. "Sit." She nodded to two seats and the twins obliged. "You're going to be doing some lines today." Harry went to reach for a quill in his bag but Umbridge stopped him. "No, not with your quill. You'll be using a rather special quill for this." She handed them both a golden quill with a black feather on top. They both picked it up and held it right above the paper. "Now, I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'." Harry glanced at Violet and she had the same look on her face. They were not lying. But Umbridge had loyalties to the Minister so she would never believe them.

"How many times?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'd say," Umbridge began. "As long as it takes for the message to sink in." She started to walk away when Violet turned her head.

"You haven't given us any ink," Violet pointed out quietly. Umbridge just smiled at her.

"Oh you won't be needing any," Then Umbridge turned towards the door. Harry sighed as the twins began writing. As soon as they both had finished one line, they both started to grunt in pain. They both looked down at their left hands to see the words being etched into their skin. Umbridge walked over and looked at the twins. "Yes?" Violet looked at Harry, as pain shot through her hand.

"Nothing," Harry said.

"That's right," Professor Umbridge said, as she leaned down towards the twins. "Because deep down, you both know you deserved to be punished. Don't you?" Neither twin spoke up. Professor Umbridge smiled and walked away from them.

* * *

><p>Violet walked through the empty corridors of Hogwarts. She had just left the library, where she had been doing homework. Her hand still ached from the scarring letters but since Harry hadn't said anything, she decided it was best if she didn't either. As she walked through the corridors, she felt like someone was following her. She cursed to herself, regretting being alone. She hated walking around the castle alone. Violet stopped when she heard footsteps. She was about to pull out her wand. When someone put their hand over her mouth and pulled her into a smaller corridor. Violet struggled against the person, but they were stronger than her. When Violet felt her back hit a wall, she bit down on the person's hand. The person yelped in surprise and let go of Violet. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her attacker.<p>

"What the hell do you want?" She asked, her wand pointed at them. She realized she couldn't see the person. "Lumos." Her wand lit up the corridor. The person who had grabbed her was Draco.

"Why did you bite me?" He hissed, wiping his hand on his pant leg.

"Because you grabbed me from behind and I couldn't grab my wand," Violet said, glaring at the blond boy. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"I see you're not wearing that bracelet," Draco said quietly.

"Of course not!" Violet said. "You smashed it to pieces."

"And you didn't try to fix it?" Draco asked.

"I tried," Violet said. "Clearly it wasn't toerag proof." She paused and looked at him. "Why the hell do you care?"

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

"Wait what?" Violet asked. She had never heard Draco apologize for anything and now he was apologizing to her.

"I said I'm sorry," Draco said. "For smashing your bracelet. And for what I said." Violet wanted to just accept his apology and walk away, but there was something odd about the whole scenario.

"Why the change of heart?" Violet asked curiously. Draco sighed and backed away from Violet. Feeling a little safer, Violet put her wand down, but kept it in her hand.

"The way I acted on the train," Draco said. "Threatening you like that. That's not who I am. But when you insulted my father, I just snapped. Kind of like what you did today in class." Violet sighed and rubbed her scarred hand. Draco noticed this action and grabbed at her hand. He looked in shock at the scar. Violet pulled her hand away.

"I would think someone like you would revel in this type of cruel punishment," Violet sneered at him.

"Why do you think that I'm a bad person?" Draco asked.

"Because you are!" Violet responded. "You and your pure-blood mania is unbearable. You insult anyone any time you get. That is what I describe as a bad person." Draco took a step back, the sting of Violet's words hitting him hard. He shook his head and looked down at her hand.

"No one should have to go through with that," Draco said quietly. Violet was surprised at his change in attitude. She had expected him to go off on a rant insulting her in every way possible. But instead he was trying to act, well, sweet.

"Why do you care?" Violet asked. Draco just looked at her, not sure what to say. Then he started to move closer to her. Violet tried to move, but Draco stood so close to her that she couldn't. Then, he kissed her. Violet felt shock run through her entire body as Draco's lips connected with hers. His lips were coarse and tasted minty, but Violet found herself beginning to enjoy the kiss. All at once, she remembered who was kissing her and roughly shoved him backwards.

"What is wrong with you?" Violet shouted.

"What has that Wood go that I don't?" Draco asked, moving back towards her. Violet tried to push him away again, but he was stronger that her.

"Let go of me!" Violet shrieked. Suddenly, someone grabbed Draco's collar and roughly pulled him backwards. Violet looked up to see Professor Snape griping Draco's collar.

"I believe this type of harassment will cost Slytherin fifty points," Snape said. He then let go of Draco's collar. "Get back to your dormitory at once." Draco looked to Violet before running off. Violet slowly bent down to grab her bag which had dropped to the ground during the whole ordeal. She started to walk away when she heard Professor Snape's voice.

"Miss Potter," He began. Violet turned around to look at him. "Not all Slytherins are bad people." Then Professor Snape walked away. Violet watched him walk away in confusion before nearly bolting back to her dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Well remember the review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Avrilavril: Those cookies are off-limits unless I offer them! And yes they both are supermegafoxyawesomehot. XD**

**D****isclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Harry and Violet walked around the ground of Hogwarts quietly. They had just gone to the owlery, where Harry had sent a letter to Sirius. Violet had glanced over it quickly when Harry was giving Hedwig a treat. The letter was short, but it had expressed Harry's displeasure at being back at school because he felt alone.<p>

"Harry," Violet said, finally breaking the silence. "What's wrong?"

"I dunno," Harry said, kicking a rock along the path.

"Harry you can talk to me," Violet said. "About anything." Harry sighed and ruffled around some of his dark hair.

"I sort of snapped at Hermione and Ron the other day," Harry said.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"Hermione was bothering me about my hand," Harry said. Violet glanced down at her hand, the faint scarring of the letters still a bit noticeable. "She wanted me to tell Dumbledore. Has anyone noticed your hand?" Violet thought back to her encounter with Draco, but her mind then wandered to their kiss. She quickly shook her head. "I don't see why it matters so much."

"They're your friends," Violet said. "Your best friends. They're concerned and you reacting rude to them is not going to help your case."

"What are they going to think I'm mad?" Harry asked, a deep scowl forming on his face.

"No!" Violet shouted at him. Harry stopped dead in his tracks, surprised by his sisters' outburst. Violet sighed and took a deep breath. "They believe you. They don't think you're going mad. But when you snap at them, they're not going to want to be around them." Harry nodded. "Sorry for snapping."

"Ironic huh?" Harry asked, a small smile forming on his face. Violet punched his shoulder as they continued walking. They heard a strange sound coming from the Forbidden Forest. The twins slowly walked into the woods. They spotted the strange creatures that had pulled the carriage on their first night back. Violet spotted Luna, barefooted, petting one of the creatures. They both walked towards her.

"Hello Harry and Violet Potter," Luna said, not even turning around. Harry and Violet moved so they were standing next to her and Luna turned and smiled at them.

"Your feet," Violet pointed out. "Aren't they cold?" Luna looked down at her bare feet.

"A bit," Luna said, nodding. "Unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargles are behind it." Luna turned back to the creature and Violet smiled a bit. The younger girl's eccentric attitude was starting to grow on her. She noticed Harry staring at the peculiar creatures.

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"They're called Thestrals," Luna responded. "They're quite gentle, really, but people seem to avoid them because they're a bit,"

"Different," Harry said, finishing her sentence. Luna nodded as they walked towards a baby Thestral. "Why can't the others see them?"

"The only people who can see them are those who've seen death," Luna explained.

"So you've known someone who died?" Violet asked.

"My mum," Luna said, nodding her head. "She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment, and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry," Violet said, looking sympathetically to Luna.

"Yes it was rather horrible," Luna said. "I still feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've still got Dad." Violet nodded and glanced over at her brother. They were both thinking the same thing; Luna was lucky to still have one parent alive. "We believe you, by the way." Harry and Violet looked at Luna curiously. "That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Seems you're about the only ones that do."

"I don't think that's true," Luna said. "But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked the petite blonde. Luna gave her an airy smile.

"Well if I were You-Know-Who," Luna began. "I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else. Because if it's just you alone you're not as much of a threat." Violet and Harry exchanged a look before smiling slightly at Luna. She did have a point. They were nothing if they were alone.

* * *

><p>Harry and Violet slowly walked through the Great Hall. They spotted Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George all sitting together eating.<p>

"Just remember what Luna said," Violet whispered to Harry. Harry nodded and they approached their friends.

"Harry," Hermione said, surprised to see him standing there. Everyone else looked over at the Potter twins.

"Can we join you?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at the others before nodding. Harry and Violet were about to sit when they heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge arguing outside of the Great Hall. The group of friends quickly got up and moved towards where the two Professors were arguing.

"Pardon me, Professor," Umbridge began. "But what exactly are you insinuating?"

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices," McGonagall explained. Umbridge looked at her a bit shocked. She quickly recovered and smiled.

"So silly of me," Umbridge began. "But it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods," McGonagall explained, getting frustrated with the new professor.

"I am sorry, dear," Umbridge said. "But to question my practices is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty.

"Disloyalty?" McGonagall asked, shocked by Umbridge's words.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared," Umbridge said. "Cornelius will want to take immediate action." Violet exchanged looks with her friends. If the Ministry was about to really get involved in Hogwarts, things were going to get bad very fast.

* * *

><p>Violet, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood in one of the corridors in Hogwarts. It was where Filch had been posting all of Umbridge's new rules. She had been promoted to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor and could therefore make any ridiculous rule she wanted and harass all the teachers about their qualifications.<p>

"She almost made Professor Trelawney cry today," Violet said. "Because Professor Umbridge tried to force her to predict something.

"I don't like Professor Trelawney or her teaching," Hermione said. "But that's just cruel."

"The Ministry is completely backing her," Ron said. "Percy's working for the Minister and said that her job is to address the 'failing standards at Hogwarts'." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Things are getting out of hand," Harry said. Suddenly, they heard a group of students moving through the hallways quickly. The four friends exchanged a look before following them. Harry quickly caught up to Cho Chang. "Cho, what's going on?"

"It's Professor Trelawney," Cho said. They arrived outside where Trelawney was standing in the center of the courtyard with all her belongings by her feet. Filch threw her last suitcase at her feet. Trelawney was already stuttering as she looked at her bags. Umbridge made her way through the crowd towards Trelawney.

"Sixteen years I've worked and lived here," Trelawney began, her voice trembling. "Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this!"

"Actually I can," Umbridge said smiling. Professor McGonagall made her way to Trelawney and hugged her as Trelawney began to cry. "Something you'd like to say dear?"

"Oh there are several things I'd like to say," McGonagall said, glaring at Umbridge. She then went back to comforting Professor Trelawney.

"She can't just fire Professor Trelawney," Violet whispered to Hermione. "She's not the Headmaster."

"Don't give her any ideas," Hermione whispered back. Dumbledore walked out into the courtyard and stood in front of Umbridge.

"Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore began. "Might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" Professor Trelawney's eyes lit up.

"Sybil, dear, this way," McGonagall said quietly, ushering the frazzled professor inside.

"Oh, thank you!" Trelawney said, shaking Dumbledore's hand. "Thank you!" McGonagall then guided her inside.

"Dumbledore," Umbridge began. "May I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree #23, as enacted by the Minister," Dumbledore quickly cut her off.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers," Dumbledore stated. "You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." A small smile ran across Umbridge's face.

"For now," Was as she said, as she smiled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore stared at her before starting to walk away.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" He said, to all of the students. Everyone started to disperse and Harry ran off trying to catch up with Dumbledore. Violet turned to Hermione, who was leaning against a column.

"We have to do something," Violet said. Hermione nodded and the two girls headed back inside.

* * *

><p>"That foul, evil old gargoyle!" Hermione shouted. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Violet were currently sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. After the events earlier that day, Hermione was furious with Umbridge. "We're not learning how to defend ourselves, we're not learning how to pass our O.W.L.s. She's taking over the entire school!" Violet sighed as Harry leaned over and turned up the radio. Fudge was going on about how the disappearances in the Wizarding Community could be blamed on Sirius. Violet scowled, angry that anyone would blame her godfather for something as awful as that.<p>

"Harry, Violet," They all turned their heads to see an outline of Sirius' face in the fireplace.

"Sirius!" Harry said, running over to the fireplace. Violet followed suit, kneeling down next to her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked.

"Answering your letter," Sirius said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing now? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"Sirius she's not letting us use magic at all," Harry said.

"Well I'm not surprised," Sirius said. "The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron asked.

"What does he think," Violet began. "That we're forming some sort of wizard army?"

"That's exactly what he thinks," Sirius said. "That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute." Sirius sighed. "The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn, and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well what can we do?" Harry asked. Sirius was about to answer but something stopped him.

"Someone's coming," Sirius said quickly. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now at least, it looks like you're on your own." Then Sirius's face disappeared. Hermione sighed and stood up. The other three stood and watched her walk away from them, clearly in thought.

"He really is out there, isn't he?" Hermione asked, turning towards the others. Harry and Violet nodded. "We've got to be able to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge refuses to teach us how, we need someone who will." She looked towards Harry, who stared at her in shock. She wanted him to teach everyone magic?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter was a little boring, but it's all necessary stuff that has to be included. I know we all know what goes on, but it just makes the story less awkward if I include it all. Anyways, remember to review! You can get a cyber cookie if you do! Unless you're Avrilavril...because she tried to steal my cyber cookies. XP<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I've been a bit busy. But here's chapter 8! XD**

**D****isclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>"This is mad," Harry said as her, Violet, Hermione and Ron walked through Hogsmeade. "Who'd want to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember?" Violet sighed, knowing her brother was not keen on the idea of teaching others about how to defend themselves.<p>

"Look on the bright side," Ron began. "You can't be any worse than old toad face."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm here for you, mate," Ron said. Violet rolled her eyes as they approached an old looking tavern.

"Who's supposed to be meeting us?" Violet asked.

"Just a few people," Hermione said as they entered the tavern. The wood was all old and stained and there was barely any lighting in the room.

"Lovely spot," Ron said, eyeing the tavern. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I figured it would be better to pick something," Hermione paused, trying to pick her words right. "Off the beaten path." The others looked at her before entering. They all walked to the back room where the room was already filled with their friends. Violet sat down on a stool and Harry sat next to her. Hermione looked at them before moving to the front of the room.

"Um, hi!" Hermione began. "You all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" One of the boys asked. Violet recognized him as Zacharias Smith. He was in their year but in Hufflepuff. She was well aware that he was a git.

"Why?" Violet asked back obnoxiously. "Because You-Know-Who's back, you git."

"So he says," Zacharias said, nodding towards Harry.

"So I say," Violet said glaring down Zacharias.

"And so Dumbledore says," Hermione piped in, hoping not to witness a very vicious battle between Zacharias and Violet.

"So Dumbledore and she says because he says!" Zacharias pointed out. "The point is, where's the proof?" Everyone grew silent before Zacharias spoke up again. "If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed," Harry quickly cut him off.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric," Harry began, standing up. "So if that's why you're here you might as well clear out now." Harry tugged on his sister's arm and Violet stood. "C'mon, Violet, let's go. They're just here because they think I'm some sort of freak." Violet sighed as Harry turned to leave.

"Harry, wait!" Hermione shouted, trying to prevent him from leaving.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Everyone looked towards Luna, who was staring at Harry curiously.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry!" Dean exclaimed. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office," Neville said.

"It's true," Ginny said, trying not to wince at the memory.

"Third year he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once," Ron said

"And last year he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh," Violet said.

"Wait," Harry said, trying to stop his friends from overly praising him. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that. But the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, I nearly always had help," Hermione cut him off.

"He's just being modest," She said quickly.

"No, Hermione," Harry said. "I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow, but out there, when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes," His voice trailed off and he looked down at his shoes. "You don't know what that's like." Harry sat down slowly. Violet looked at her brother before sitting down next to him.

"You're right, Harry, we don't," Violet began. She looked out at everyone in the room. "That's why we need your help. Because if we're having any chance against beating," She paused before saying it. "Voldemort." Harry looked at his sister. She had never had the courage to say his name before. The room fell silent until a small boy in front spoke up.

"He's really back?" The boy asked. Harry looked up at the boy and nodded. And for once, everyone in the room believed him.

"Well where can we sign up?" Fred and George asked. Violet and Hermione smiled as Hermione pulled out a small piece of paper. Everyone quickly formed a line behind the Weasley twins as they put their names on the list. Violet noticed that Cho kept staring at Harry, a small smile on her face. Violet smiled as people continued to write their names down.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, Hermione, Violet, Ginny, Neville, Fred, and George walked quickly back from Hogsmeade. They were all excited about the prospect of their new group.<p>

"First we've got to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out," Harry said.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Violet offered.

"It's too small," Harry responded.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione suggested.

"Not bloody likely!" Ron responded. Ginny, Hermione, and Violet chuckled at his horrified response

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione asked. Everyone was stunned by her response. "I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules." She looked to Violet for an agreement and Violet giggled but nodded her head.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked to Harry.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today," Hermione said, a small smile on her face.

"What's that?" Harry asked,

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione pointed out. Harry couldn't help but smile as they entered the courtyard.

"Alright," Harry said. "Over the next few days we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure wherever it is, there is no chance she can find it." The others nodded as they headed to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>Violet angrily moved through the corridor. She had just witness Crabbe and Goyle purposefully crash into Neville and make fun of him. She absolutely despised those two and wanted nothing more than to hex them, but she knew they would have run straight to Umbridge and she didn't need another detention with her.<p>

"Violet!" Violet turned to see who was calling her, only to find anger course through her veins again. It was Draco. She had not spoken to him since he had kissed her months ago and she did not want to speak to him now. "Violet, wait up.

"Get lost you git," Violet said, continuing to walk down the corridor.

"Violet just let me talk to you," Draco said, catching up with her.

"Absolutely not," Violet said.

"Do I have to stick to my usual tactic of trapping you against a wall?" Draco asked. Violet stopped and turned on her heel. She glared at him angrily.

"Why should I talk to the git whose lackeys bully my friends?" Violet asked.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"I just saw Crabbe and Goyle harassing Neville!" Violet shouted. "They're your friends. You wanted to know why I think you're a bad person. They only do that because you encourage them to."

"I do not!" Draco said. "Just because they're my friends doesn't mean I encourage them to harass your friends. I'd tell them otherwise, but they would get suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" Violet asked, eyeing the blonde haired Slytherin. Draco awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Draco said. "I wanted to do this sooner but you've been avoiding me."

"We're not friends," Violet sneered. "So I don't have to talk to you."

"Would you just stop being so difficult?" Draco asked, half shouting. "You're just so frustrating."

"I'm only like this when I have to deal with gits like you," Violet fired back.

"Stop insulting me!" Draco shouted.

"Why?" Violet asked, her voice rising as well.

"Because I fancy you alright?" Violet looked at him in shock. Draco Malfoy had just admitted to her that he had a thing for her. Violet couldn't find a way to speak. She was still in too much shock. "You can't tell me truthfully that you didn't feel anything after we kissed."

"I," Violet began. "I have a boyfriend." She was stuttering and not sounding very convincing.

"A boyfriend that's not here," Draco said. "A boyfriend who's off living a life while you're at school." He moved closer and Violet started to back away. She found herself back into the wall. "Seems we always find ourselves in this position." Violet shook her head as she felt her eyes tear up. She didn't want to think about if she had feelings for Draco. She was dating Oliver and she cared about him a lot.

"No," Violet finally said. "No." Draco moved away from her seeing how upset she was. "Oliver may not be here at Hogwarts but he's a good person. You keep trying to convince me that you're not this bad guy that everyone makes you out to be, but I can't see past that. I just can't." Draco looked at her and she could just see in his eyes that her words were tearing him apart. But then he shook his head and his eyes grew cold.

"Fine Potter," Draco nearly spat at her before storming off. Violet leaned against the wall and rubbed her eyes.

"Oy Violet!" Violet looked up to see Fred and George running towards her. "Neville found the Room of Requirement so now we have a place to practice."

"Violet are you alright?" George asked, noticing her appearance.

"Just fine," Violet said. "I think I'm just catching a cold." The twins nodded. "So tell me about this Room of Requirement." The twins began talking quickly as the three walked down the hallway. Violet sighed internally, thankful for Fred and George's interruption to keep her distracted from thinking about a certain blonde Slytherin boy.

* * *

><p><strong>What's romance without a little drama? Don't hate me! It had to happen. Anways, remember to review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**D****isclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as she made her way down the stairs of 12 Grimauld Place. The last few weeks had been rather exciting. Harry had started teaching their friends spells that Umbridge would have never taught them. They had named their little group Dumbledore's Army, since that was what Fudge was so afraid of. Harry had also apparently kissed Cho Chang, but then she had started crying afterwards. Her brother was so confused by all of it but it was obvious Cho wasn't over Cedric's death yet. Harry had also seen Voldemort attacking Mr. Weasley and was freaked out by what that meant. It turned out the attack had occurred and Harry had some mental link. This caused Dumbledore to assign Snape to teach Harry Occlumency. Violet knew they were probably awful lessons, since Snape despised Harry. Umbridge had started an Inquisitorial Squad to try and catch anyone breaking the rules, but most specifically their group of friends because they were the ones she was suspicious of. Since their last conversation, Draco had joined the Inquisitorial Squad and sent Violet deadly glares every chance she got.<p>

She sighed as she got to the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen. She needed to push all thoughts of Draco out of her head. Christmas was in a few days and she wanted to visit Oliver, since she hadn't seen him since her birthday. But the only way to do that was to convince Sirius to let her go. Violet entered the kitchen and spotted Sirius and Remus sitting at the table talking quietly. She shook her head and walked over to them. Remus noticed her walk over and immediately stopped talking.

"Oh don't stop because I'm here," Violet said. "Feel free to continue."

"Nice try," Sirius said to his goddaughter. She smirked cheekily. "Now is anything the matter Violet?"

"Well not really," Violet said. "I just wanted to ask you something since you're my legal guardian."

"Godfather has such a better ring to it," Sirius pointed out. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Well since you're my godfather," Violet corrected herself. "I was hoping you'd let me go visit Oliver."

"No," Sirius answered.

"Oh come on," Violet said. "I haven't seen him in five months."

"And that's a bad thing because?" Sirius asked. Violet huffed angrily. "Fine. I might consider letting you go, if someone went with you."

"Fine," Violet said. "Fred and George are friends with Oliver. Let them go with me."

"Absolutely not," Sirius said. "Those two are not responsible at all." Violet rolled her eyes.

"Then who did you have in mind?" Violet asked, wary of what her godfather would say. Sirius looked to Remus who nodded. They had some sort of silent communication that made Violet even more nervous.

"Remus and I," Sirius said. Violet mouth dropped in shock.

"But but," Violet stuttered. "You can't leave here. Someone might see you!"

"Have you forgotten he's an Animagus?" Remus asked. Violet looked back and forth at them, not sure what to say.

"That's your choice," Sirius said. "Either Remus and I go with you or you don't go at all." Violet crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. She did not like her options. They heard someone clear their throat. Tonks walked into the room.

"Not to be rude," Tonks said. "But might I offer an idea." Sirius raised an eyebrow as his cousin spoke. "Violet is a fifteen year old girl. She is not going to want the two fatherly figures in her life following her and her boyfriend around."

"She can't go alone Nymphadora," Remus said. Tonks glared at him, mostly for using her first name, before continuing.

"I am aware of that Remus," Tonks said. "But you two just cannot go with her. So what I am suggesting is that I go with her."

"I like that idea," Violet said, smiling at the older woman.

"I don't know," Sirius said.

"Please Sirius," Violet begged. She folded her hands together and pouted. Sirius stared at her for a while before sighing.

"Fine," He said.

"Yes!" Violet shouted before hugging her godfather. Then she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Violet and Oliver walked down the snow-covered streets of Diagon Alley. People were running around like crazy doing last minute Christmas shopping, but the couple were just walking through the streets hand in hand. Tonks was close behind them, but not too close as to give them their space.<p>

"Sorry that Tonks has to follow us," Violet said.

"It's alright," Oliver said. "I'm sure her following us is better than any other option." Violet nodded her head and Oliver chuckled. "So how has school been?"

"Okay I guess," Violet said. "I'm kind of nervous for my OWLs."

"Why?" Oliver asked. "Violet, you're extraordinarily bright. You're going to pass your OWLs with flying colors." Violet smiled and leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Oliver on the cheek. Oliver smiled and rubbed his hand along her wrist. He then looked down curiously.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Where's your bracelet?" Oliver asked.

"Oh," Violet said, remembering that she had never told Oliver what happened to the bracelet he bought for her. "Um." She bit her lip.

"Violet what happened to it?" Oliver asked.

"It broke," Violet said. "And I couldn't fix it." Oliver sighed and ran his hand through his hair, which caused him to let go of Violet's hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Oliver asked.

"I didn't think it was a big deal," Violet said. "I figured telling you that it broke would be worse than not telling you."

"Well you were wrong," Oliver said, his words filled with anger. "Why would you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you!" Violet said, surprised by his reaction. She didn't expect him to get so upset by this.

"You didn't tell me the truth," Oliver said. "That means you lied to me." Violet could tell how angry Oliver was getting with her and she didn't understand why.

"It's not a big deal," Violet said, trying to wrap her hand around Oliver's. He pulled his hand away.

"It is a big deal Violet," Oliver said. "That bracelet meant something. At least to me it did. Clearly, it meant nothing to you."

"Oliver stop it," Violet begged. "Why are you trying to start a fight?" Oliver sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"I've just been thinking a lot," Oliver said, his voice getting quieter. "About us."

"What about us?" Violet asked, fearful of his answer.

"You're at Hogwarts all year," Oliver said. "And you still have two more years. I'm done with Hogwarts and am always busy with Quidditch practice for Puddlemere." Violet didn't like where he was going with this. "We've only seen each other twice since I finished Hogwarts and we barely wrote within the five months of seeing each other."

"What are you trying to say?" Violet asked, feeling her eyes already starting to well up.

"I don't want to lose you Violet," Oliver said, cupping her face with his hand. She pulled her face away from him.

"Just say it," Violet said.

"I think we should break up," Violet shut her eyes as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Violet please don't cry." Oliver reached his hand out to brush some of the tears away, when Violet smacked his hand away.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore," Violet said, tears still streaming down her face. "Don't try to make this okay."

"What do you want me to do then?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Go away," Violet said. "Just leave me alone." Oliver nodded solemnly before walking away from Violet.

"Violet?" She turned around to see Tonks standing there. Her hair turned a light orange as she looked at the distressed teenage girl. Violet said nothing, just continued to cry. Tonks wrapped her arms around the younger girl and just hugged her. Neither said anything as Violet sobbed into Tonks shoulder.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Tonks and Violet slowly walked towards where the house was located.<p>

"Are you ready to go inside?" Tonks asked. "We can always apparate somewhere until you are ready?"

"No it's fine," Violet answered quietly. Tonks nodded as they approached the house. She whispered the spell to get in and quickly let herself and Violet inside. They could hear everyone in the kitchen.

"We should go in just to let them know we're back," Tonks said as she closed the door.

"I know," Violet said. They walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Sirius and Remus. Mrs. Weasley was at St. Mungo's with Mr. Weasley, making sure he was alright. Sirius noticed the two walk in.

"Violet you're back early," Sirius said. Everyone else looked up to see Violet and Tonks. Violet nodded her head but didn't say anything.

"Vi are you alright?" Harry asked, looking at his twin sister. It was obvious that something was wrong. Tonks placed a comforting hand on Violet's shoulder.

"Might as well tell them," She whispered to Violet. Violet nodded and took a deep breath.

"Oliver and I broke up," Violet said quietly.

"Oh Violet," Sirius said, getting up and hugging his goddaughter. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Violet said. "You were right. I was too young for a boyfriend."

"It doesn't mean I wanted you to go through this kind of pain," Sirius said.

"I'm fine," Violet said, her voice still quiet. "I'm just going to go to bed now." She nodded to everyone else in the room before heading upstairs. She made it to the room she was staying in before she felt tears already sliding down her cheeks. She made it to her bed before she started to sob. She heard footsteps and felt two people sit down on her bed.

"It's going to be alright," Hermione said, placing her hand on Violet's shoulder. Violet felt Ginny grab hold of her hand. The two girls sat there as their best friend continued to cry. They didn't really know what to do. They had never been through any kind of heartbreak like Violet had.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! XD<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took a little longer for me to upload this. This chapter needed some editing because I must have written it when I was tired. Anyways, enjoy!**

**D****isclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as she smoothed out the knee length black skirt she was wearing. She was also wearing a purple long sleeved blouse. She tugged at the sleeves so they started to cover her hands. She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. It was Christmas and the Weasley's were celebrating. Mr. Weasley was getting released from St. Mungo's today, so everyone was excited. Violet was trying to feign excitement, but she was still upset from the events from the other day. She heard a knock on the door. With a sigh, Violet turned and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Harry standing there. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and black pants.<p>

"Hey," Harry said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm not crying anymore," Violet said. Harry nodded before giving his sister a hug. "Thanks." Harry nodded and they headed downstairs. They walked into the kitchen just as the Weasley's and Hermione were finished opening their presents.

"Harry, Violet!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She grabbed two packages and rushed over to the Potter twins. "Happy Christmas. Happy to have both of you with us." She hugged them both before rushing back to her husband's side. Harry and Violet both opened their gifts. Harry's gift was a knitted scarf and Violet's was a pair of gloves. They both noticed Sirius standing by the doorway. He smiled at the twins, who both smiled back, Violet's a little less encouraging then Harry's.

"A Christmas toast," Mr. Weasley said, from the head of the table. Harry and Violet got a look at him for the first time since the attack. He face was badly beaten up and multiple fingers of his were bandaged up. "To Mr. Harry Potter, without whom I would not be here."

"Harry!" The others toasted, before sitting and beginning to eat. Violet patted her brother on the shoulder noticing his discomfort with the whole situation.

"You saved his life," Violet reminded him quietly.

"Yeah," Harry said. "But at what cost?" He then sat down at the table next to Ginny. Violet sighed as she walked around the table. As she sat next to Hermione, she glanced at her brother. She knew the fact that he had some sort of mental link with Voldemort scared Harry to no end.

* * *

><p>Harry and Violet walked down the stairs of 12 Grimauld Place. Ron and Hermione were in front of them, bickering as usual. Violet noticed something catch Harry's eyes. She followed him as he walked into a room that neither had seen before.<p>

"Nasty brat standing there as bold as brass," Harry and Violet looked down to see Kreacher glaring up at them. Violet immediately moved so that she was behind Harry. "Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord. Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. If my poor mistress only knew,"

"Kreacher!" Harry and Violet looked into the hallway to see Sirius coming towards the door. "That's enough of your bile. Away with you!" Kreacher smirked menacingly before starting to leave.

"Of course Master," He said. "Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black." Kreacher then disappeared down the hallway.

"Sorry about that," Sirius said, entering the room. "He never was very pleasant. Even when I was a boy." Violet nodded slightly as Harry looked around the room. It was quite a peculiar room they were in. There was a large tapestry on the wall that looked a bit like a family tree.

"You grew up here?" Harry asked.

"This is my parents' house," Sirius said, looking around the room. "I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do." He sighed as he entered the room. "This is the Black family tree. I hated the lot of them. My parents, with their pure-blood mania…my repulsive cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange," Sirius sighed and pointed to his name. It looked like it had been burned off the tapestry. "My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was sixteen."

"Where did you go?" Violet asked, looking at her godfather.

"Your dad's," Sirius said, a small pained look on his face. Harry nodded and Violet looked down at her feet. Even though she asked Sirius so many questions about her parents, she knew it hurt him just to think about the two best friends he had lost. "I was always welcomed at the Potter's." Sirius looked at Harry as he leaned against the wall. "I see so much of him in you Harry. You are very much alike."

"I'm not so sure," Harry said. Violet could hear the doubt in her brother's voice and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. She smiled ever so slightly and Harry sighed. "Sirius, when I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake." Sirius leaned back as his eyes widened slowly in shock. "And afterwards in Dumbledore's office, there was a moment when I wanted to," Harry stopped and shook his head, not wanting to say what was going on in his head. "This connection between me and Voldemort, what if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him." Violet's eyes widened in shock and she was glad that she was standing behind Harry so that he couldn't see her reaction. "I just feel so angry. All the time. And what if after everything I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me. What if I've become bad?" Sirius stepped forward and put his arms on Harry's forearms, griping them slightly.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully Harry," Sirius said. "You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to. You understand?" Harry nodded. "And besides the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got light inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." Even though Sirius was directing his words at Harry, they hit Violet hard. Her eyes wandered to the wall where she spotted Draco's name. She sighed, the impact of Sirius's words taking a toll on her as well. There was a knock and Hermione poked her head in.

"Harry, Violet time to go," Hermione said. Sirius, Harry, and Violet walked towards the door.

"When all of this is over," Sirius began, looking at the twins. "We'll be a proper family. You'll see." Sirius hugged Harry and then hugged Violet. The Potter twins both smiled before following Hermione down the stairs. Violet sighed.

_"What matters is the part we choose to act on,"_ The words stuck for Violet. She knew there was something she would have to do relatively soon.

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as she walked towards the owlery. It had been a few months since they had celebrated Christmas at Sirius' and Violet had still not spoken with Draco. She wasn't sure exactly how to talk to him, since Draco hated her guts at the moment. She couldn't talk to Hermione or Ginny about her situation because both girls hated Draco's guts. She would have written to Tonks, but she felt since she did not know the older woman too well, it was a kind of face to face conversation. So she decided to write to the only person who did not have a biased opinion about Draco.<p>

She was sending a letter to Fleur Delacour.

She had kept into touch with the French girl often, although she did not tell anyone. She didn't think it was important because she knew other people wrote to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students since the TriWizard Tournament. She walked over to Hedwig, who was perched near a window.

"Hi girl," She cooed quietly and she gently ran her index and middle finger along one side of Hedwig's head. The owl had become used to Violet, since Harry allowed Violet to use Hedwig to send letters. Violet gave Hedwig a small treat before carefully placing the letter down. "You know what to do." She offered her arm and Hedwig slowly griped onto Violet's arm. Violet carefully opened the window and Hedwig flew out in a flash. Violet could only hope that Fleur would write back to her soon. This was a situation that she needed help with now.

"Violet!" Violet turned to see Hermione and Ron entering the owlery. Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Harry was standing outside and as soon as he saw Violet, he started to run. Hermione tugged Violet's arm and they started running.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked.

"Hagrid's back!" Ron shouted. Violet nodded as they ran towards Hagrid's hut. They arrived near the door and heard voices inside. The carefully moved to the window to see what was going on. They spotted Hagrid standing in front of the window and Umbridge standing before him.

"I am ordering you to tell me where you've been," Umbridge said.

"I told you," Hagrid said. "I've been away for me health."

"Your health?" Umbridge asked, leaning to see out the window. The four friends ducked in time, as to not get caught.

"Yeah," Hagrid said, leaning to block the window. He was quite aware that if anyone was outside, it would be Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Violet. "A bit of fresh air, you know?"

"Oh yes," Umbridge said, looking up at the large man. "As gamekeeper fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you I shouldn't get too used to being back, in fact I might not bother unpacking at all." She smiled at Hagrid before quickly leaving the cottage. As soon as Umbridge was far enough up the path, the two four teenagers quickly made their way to the door. Harry knocked and Hagrid opened the door in a flash.

"Oh come in come in," Hagrid said, smiling at the four of them. They walked into the hut and Hagrid sat down at his kitchen table.

"Hagrid where've you been?" Harry asked.

"This is top secret," He said to them, knowing it was best just to tell them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Violet sat down at the table. "Dumbledore sent me to parlay with the giants."

"Giants?" Hermione asked. Hagrid shushed her.

"You found them?" Violet asked.

"Well they're not that hard to find," Hagrid pointed out. "They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause, but I wasn't the only one that was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes," Hagrid said simply. "Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"Did they?" Harry asked. Hagrid sighed.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message," Hagrid said. "Some of them remembered he was friendly to them I suppose." Hagrid sighed and gently touched a cut above his eye. They all took in Hagrid's appearance for the first time. He looked ragged and tired. He had multiple cuts and bruises on his face.

"They did this to you?" Harry asked, acknowledging the injuries.

"Not exactly," Hagrid said. The group all fell silent as Hagrid looked out the window. His expression changed as he stood. The other four followed suit. "It's changing out there, just like last time. There's a storm coming Harry, and we all best be ready when she does."

* * *

><p><strong>Filler chapter FTW? I know, don't hate me. There is a really great scene next chapter, so the faster you review, the faster I upload! YAY!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**After a filler chapter, I can promise this chapter will be AWESOME. XD READ ON!**

**D****isclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Violet walked through the corridors later that evening. She and Hermione had been in the Room of Requirement practicing some spells while Harry and Ron watched them carefully. Violet had grown tired first and decided to leave early. As she walked through the halls, her mind wandered to Draco. She had still not spoken to him and she doubted she ever would. He seemed keen on hating her guts and since she had caused that, there was no use of proving anything different.<p>

"Walking all alone, eh Potter?" Violet froze in her tracks as she heard a familiar cool voice. She turned around to see Draco pointing his wand at her. "Looks like someone is breaking curfew. I guess I'll have to bring you to Umbridge."

"Curfew's not for another half hour," Violet pointed out quietly.

"You think she'll care?" Draco asked. "All we need is one person close to your brother to find out where you all have been sneaking off to. Then we can expel the lot of you."

"I'd never say a word," Violet said, trying to stand her ground. Draco smirked and moved closer to her.

"She's got Veritaserum," Draco said. "One drop of that and you'll be telling everything."

"Like you really want me to tell everything," Violet said, looking up at him. "I thought some things were best kept quiet. But I guess a git like you wouldn't know any better." Draco then shoved her hard and she slammed into a wall. Violet bit her lip as to not let out any sound of pain. Draco shoved his wand in her face.

"Where do you meet?" Draco asked. "And did Dumbledore assemble this group?" His free hand gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Stop it," Violet whimpered. "You're hurting me."

"And no big bad boyfriend around to save you," Draco sneered at her. Violet flinched at the fury in his voice.

"I don't have a boyfriend," She said quietly.

"What?" Draco asked, his wand lowering.

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore," Violet said, looking up into his silver eyes. "We broke up." Draco stared back at her, an angry look still on his face. Then without another word, he kissed her. This time, Violet kissed him back, savoring every moment. Then in flash, Draco was gone. Violet leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. It seemed things had only gotten more complicated.

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, Ron and Violet moved through the Great Hall. Hermione was sort of leading them, as she was angry. The Daily Prophet was reporting that ten high security prisoners had escaped from Azkaban and the blame was once again being put on Sirius.<p>

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this would happen," Hermione said. "He's going to get us all killed because he can't face the truth." Violet nodded and glanced at her brother. They were all now more determined than ever to learn as many spells as necessary because of this mass breakout.

"Harry," They all stopped when they heard Seamus speak up. Seamus stood where he was sitting. Unlike the scowl Seamus had been wearing for a long time, Seamus now had a look on his face that resembled a bit of shame. "I wanted to apologize. I know with everything, me mam is saying in the Prophet is all very druddle. So, what I'm really trying to say is that," Seamus paused and looked up at Harry. "I believe you." Violet smiled and nudged Harry who nodded to Seamus. It seemed that things were looking a bit up.

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as she walked up to the owlery. She spotted Hedwig sitting in her perch. Violet quickly walked over to Hedwig.<p>

"Hi girl," She whispered, stroking the owls head. "Got anything for me?" Hedwig made a small noise and shifted to the left. Behind Hedwig was an envelope addressed to Violet. Violet gave Hedwig a treat and then carefully picked up the envelope. She walked out of the owlery quickly. She finally couldn't wait any longer and sat down, leaning her back against a tree trunk.

_Dear Violet,_

_It is wonderful to hear from you! I miss you very much. My new job is good, but I struggle with my English. There is a nice young man here who is helping me with my English. He is quite charming, but I will tell you more about him in another letter._

_So you are having boy troubles? First, I must say that I think it is good you broke up with that other boy. He was too burly for you. You need a more charming man who does not look like he constantly has some sort of dirt on him. I do not mean to sound harsh but since you are no longer dating that boy, I have no worries you will be angry for what I have written._

_From what I understand from your letter, this boy liked you very much? But you were still dating the burly boy and seemingly broke this other boy's heart. But now you might have feelings for this boy? This all seems very complicated. Have you told this boy how you feel? His feelings might change if you told him the truth._

_Well Violet, I hope this all works out for you. Do write back soon. I like having someone to write to._

_Fleur_

Violet sighed as she folded the letter. Fleur had a point, she had never told Draco how she really felt. She doubted that would fix everything, but it might help. She stood up slowly and headed back to the castle. Violet wasn't sure what would or wouldn't work, but she at least knew what to do now.

* * *

><p>Every member of Dumbledore's Army stood around the Room of Requirement. Today, Harry was teaching how to cast a Patronus Charm.<p>

"Make it a happy memory," Harry said. "Allow it to fill you up." Violet took a deep breath as she watched Harry walk around the room, coaching other students through it. "A full body patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can be equally useful against a variety of opponents." She smiled as Ginny easily produced her Patronus. A big smile emerged on Ginny's face when Harry applauded her work. "Just remember, your patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused, so focus!" He walked up to Violet. "Vi?" Violet nodded.

"Expecto Patronum!" Violet shouted. Out of the tip of her wand came a stream of blue light. Violet assumed that she had just produced a shield, but then the stream of light became an antelope. Violet's eyes widened in shock and a happy squeal escaped her lips.

"Amazing Vi!" Harry shouted staring at his sister's patronus. Violet smiled as her Patronus slowly disappeared. Suddenly, something in the room began shaking. The lights began flickering as everyone moved closer together. Harry and Violet stood in the front of the group as they watched the large mirror smash and fall to the ground. It revealed the bare wall behind it. There was a small hole in the wall and Harry and Violet slowly moved towards it. On the outside they could see Umbridge, Filch, and the Inquisitorial Squad.

"I'll make short work of this," Umbridge said. She raised her wand slowly. "Bombarda maxima." Harry grabbed Violet and they ran further back into the room as the wall exploded. The dust settled and Violet looked up to see Draco griping Cho's arm. She frowned heavily as the blond haired boy did not even acknowledge her presence. Umbridge smiled at them.

"Well what do we have here?" She asked. Everyone looked around, knowing nothing good was going to come from this.

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as she exited the Great Hall with the rest of Dumbledore's Army. Her hand was aching in pain as Umbridge had them all do lines with her special quill. Hermione and Ginny walked beside Violet, both silently skulking at the pain.<p>

"It'll go away soon enough," Violet said. Hermione and Ginny nodded. "But if it helps that book you got me for my birthday has something that dulls the pain a little." Hermione smiled a little before she and Ginny headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Violet continued walking through the corridors, not quite ready to head back to her dormitory. The only thing on her mind was the look on Draco's face when he and the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad busted Dumbledore's Army. It was a look of pure disdain and Violet knew that she had caused it. She had rejected him and now he was out to prove that he was just as awful as she said he was.

Violet stopped when she realized what corridor she had wandered into. It was where Draco had first kissed her. She leaned against the wall, the cold marble pressing against her hand, which was burning in pain. Violet sighed and closed her eyes trying to remember how exactly it felt when he had kissed her.

"I thought you would have learned not to wander around alone," Violet's eyes snapped open at the sound of a familiar voice. Draco was standing across from her, leaning against the opposite wall. "I suppose I should bring you to Umbridge since you're breaking curfew."

"So she could give me more lines?" Violet asked, staring down at her hand.

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked. Violet looked up into his silver eyes.

"Yes," She answered simply. Draco nodded.

"I guess I better go now," Draco said. "Try not to get caught by any other Inquisitorial Squad members. They won't let you get away with breaking curfew." Draco turned to leave

"Draco, wait," Violet said, moving so that she was no longer leaning against the wall. "I was wrong." Draco turned back around to fully face Violet. "I was wrong for what I said and did to you. I was scared about what feeling something for you meant. But what I realized is that there is no divide between good and bad when it comes to people. Everyone has a little bit of both. What's important is what we choose to act on."

"So what are you trying to say?" Draco asked. Violet stepped towards Draco and smiled very slightly at him.

"I think you're a good person," Violet said. Draco stared at Violet for the longest time.

"Yeah?" Draco asked, stepping towards her so they were inches apart.

"Yeah," Violet said quietly. They both smiled before leaning in to kiss. Violet's hand wrapped tightly around Draco's neck and Draco's hands moved in small circles on Violet's hips. When they finally pulled apart, Draco leaned his forehead onto Violet's.

"You know we have to keep this between ourselves, right?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine with that," Violet said. Draco nodded before kissing Violet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da! I told you this chapter was worth it. Now go forth and review! XD<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**D****isclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Harry, Violet, Ron and Hermione walked through the ground of Hogwarts slowly. They were still not used to the idea of Umbridge running Hogwarts.<p>

"You did everything you could mate," Ron said. "No one could win against that old hag."

"Even Dumbledore didn't see it coming," Hermione said. Harry sighed and sat down on a bench. "Harry, if it's anyone's fault it's ours."

"Yeah we talked you into it," Violet pointed out.

"Yeah but I agreed," Harry said, his voice low. "I tried so hard to help and all it's done is make things worse. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore, because I don't want to play anymore. All it does is make you care too much. The more you care the more you have to lose. You maybe it's just best to," Harry's voice trailed off.

"To what?" Violet asked, sitting down next to her brother. Harry sighed.

"To go it alone," He said simply. Before the other three could responded they heard someone make a noise for their attention. They spotted Hagrid, trying to hide behind some pillars. "Hagrid." Hagrid said nothing, just beckoned for the four to follow him. They all stayed silent as they started walking. They soon found themselves in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

"Any idea where he's taking us?" Ron asked. Harry looked back at Ron before speaking up.

"Hagrid why can't you just tell us?" Harry asked. Hagrid said nothing as they kept walking. Suddenly, it felt like the ground was shaking. In the distance, they spotted a pack of Centaurs running through the forest.

"I've never seen the Centaurs this riled," Hagrid said. "And they're dangerous at the best of times." Hagrid sighed. "If the Ministry restricts their territory much more, they're going to have a full uprising on their hands."

"Hagrid what's going on?" Hermione asked. It was evident in her voice that she was freaked out.

"I'm sorry to be so mysterious," Hagrid said. "I wouldn't be bothering you at all with it but with Dumbledore gone," Hagrid took a deep breath and tried to continue on without crying. "I'm likely to be getting the sack any day now. And I couldn't leave without telling someone about him." They felt the whole forest rumble. The four teenagers eyes widened as a giant slowly stood before them. It looked down at them and tried to run for them but was restricted by a rope attached to its knee.

"This is Grawp me brother," Hagrid said. "Well half-brother, but he's completely harmless!" Grawp moved towards the teens and they all moved back. "He's just a little high-spirited, that's all." Suddenly Grawp reached out and picked up Hermione. Hermione let out a shriek as she was hoisted into the air.

"Grawpy, that is not polite!" Hagrid scolded.

"Hagrid, do something!" Ron shouted.

"We talked about this!" Hagrid shouted to his half-brother. "You do not grab, do you? That is your new friend, Hermione!" Violet watched, slightly amused as Ron took a tree branch and swung it at Grawp's foot. Grawp looked down at Ron, before pushing him backwards with his foot.

"You really thought that was going to work?" Violet asked Ron. He glared at her before they looked back up to where Hermione was.

"Grawp!" Hermione shouted. "Put me down!" Grawp just stared blankly at Hermione. "Now!" Grawp slowly lowered Hermione and placed her down gently. Then he turned away with a shameful look on his face.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Fine," Hermione said, although she was still a bit shaken up. "He just needs a firm hand, that's all."

"I think you've got an admirer," Violet said. They all looked to Grawp who was holding out the handlebars to a bicycle. He flicked a small bell that was attached before offering it to Hermione. Hermione slowly took the object and held it in her hands. She looked at the others before flicking the bell herself. A smile appeared on Grawp's face. Hermione rang the bell again and the smile got bigger as Grawp sat down on the ground.

"He gets his own food and all," Hagrid said. "It's company he'll be needing when I'm gone. You will look after him won't you?" Violet glanced at Hermione who had a small smile on her face as she continued to ring the bell. "I'm the only family he's got." Violet looked over at Harry who nodded his head. They both knew how important it was to take care of any family one had.

* * *

><p>Violet and Draco moved slowly through the dark corridors, hand in hand. Since they couldn't be public with their budding romance, they had to do things like sneak around after curfew. Neither minded though, having the company of the other was perfectly acceptable.<p>

"Was it weird when everyone started talking about you?" Draco asked. "I mean when the word got around about who you really were."

"It was weird when my face ended up on the front of the Daily Prophet," Violet admitted. "But I had just found out that I had a twin brother and that I hadn't been abandoned. As weird as it sounds, it was kind of comforting. Sure, it was weird to go from being practically invisible to being right in the foreground, but I'm kind of happy that it happened." Draco nodded.

"I sometimes wish I had a brother or sister," Draco said.

"Why?" Violet asked as they turned down another corridor.

"Well my parents practically spoil me," Draco said.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Violet asked. Draco sighed.

"It's the fact that sometimes they care too much," Draco said. "My father didn't want me to go to Hogwarts. He originally wanted me to go to Durmstrangs because they only allow pure and half-bloods in there."

"Your dad really hates Muggles, doesn't he?" Violet asked. Draco nodded.

"And my mother shares the same mentality," Draco said. "Because that was how she was raised. So they both raised me that way."

"That's why you called Hermione what you did second year," Violet said quietly. Draco nodded, a bit ashamed. "You did what you thought was right because that was how you were raised. I can't fault you for that. Although, no one deserves to be called that."

"I know," Draco said. They both walked in silence for a little while.

"This is nice," Violet said. Draco looked over at her. "You know, just talking like normal people."

"Neither of us are very normal," Draco pointed out. Violet rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Well obviously," Violet said. "I'm Harry Potter's sister and you like berating people by shoving them into walls." She eyed Draco and he chuckled.

"Sorry about that," Draco said. "I just prefer to feel powerful and that always seems to work."

"It's not very comfortable," Violet said, glaring at him jokingly.

"Oh really?" Draco asked. He then backed Violet up, until she felt the cold marble of the corridor wall against her back. His right hand cradled the back of her neck, under her hair. Violet smiled before they kissed. Violet's hands held onto Draco's robes, tugging slightly. Suddenly, they both heard a noise. Draco grabbed Violet's hand and they ducked into the next corridor. Violet watched as her brother stormed through the corridor they were in. Luckily, he didn't spot them.

"That was a close call," Violet whispered. "Maybe we should get back to our dormitories." Draco nodded. They started to walk back towards Gryffindor Tower. They heard more footsteps and Draco gripped Violet's wrist just as Professor Snape turned to the corridor. He eyed the two as soon as he spotted them.

"What are you two doing out of your dormitories at this hour?" Professor Snape asked, glaring at the two teenagers.

"Sorry Professor," Draco said. "But I found Potter here roaming the halls after curfew." Violet wriggled against his grip and he glared at her. "I was going to bring her to Headmistress Umbridge, but she wasn't in her office. So I'm escorting this scum back to where it belongs." Violet again tried to break the grasp and Draco just clamped down harder. Professor Snape eyed them before nodding.

"Very well," Snape said. Draco nodded and quickly pulled Violet off. As soon as they were multiple corridors away from Snape, Draco released Violet's wrist.

"Did you have to squeeze my arm so tightly?" Violet asked, shaking out her wrist.

"Sorry," Draco said. "But I wanted to make it believable. The struggling certainly helped."

"I figured it would," Violet said, smiling. "Well we're almost back to Gryffindor Tower and we might not want to risk anyone else seeing us together."

"True," Draco said. "And I guess I better get back before anyone gets suspicious." Violet nodded.

"Night Draco," She said quietly. She leaned forward and pecked his lips very gently. Then she turned and headed straight to her dorm, a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! XD<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**OH MY GOSH! I am so sorry I haven't update in forever! I'm back at school a free time doesn't often exist for me. But here's the next chapter and I promise not to leave you all hanging like that again!**

**D****isclaimer: Original character is mine, I own nothing else.**

* * *

><p>Violet sighed as she sat in the Great Hall. Today was the last day of OWLs and it was the Charms test. Violet was having no trouble with it at all. She didn't expect to, she had spent months studying for the OWLs with Hermione. She recalled a few nights ago when Hermione had a breakdown in their dormitory about how she was going to fail all of her OWLs. Hermione, of course, had breezed through every test so far and seemed to be making quick work of the current one she was taking.<p>

Violet was drawn away from her test when she heard a small bang outside the Great Hall. Her gaze traveled up to Umbridge who was standing at the front of the room. The noise got louder and Umbridge tried to keep her composure as she made her way to the doors of the Great Hall. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of a small sparkler. Violet smiled as she recognized one of the Weasley twin's many products. The sparkler went off and exploded into bright blue lights. Violet chuckled, knowing things were going to get much worse.

Suddenly, Fred and George flew into the room on broomsticks and used spells to cast the tests they were all taking everywhere. Violet jumped up from her seat as the twins set off more sparkler around the room. She stood next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who all watched in great amusement. They all laughed as the antics started to destroy all of Umbridge's educational decrees. The twins flew outside and everyone in the Great Hall ran after them. Violet found herself standing next to Luna who was looking at the large W made in the sky.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Violet asked looking over to Luna. Luna just smiled and kept staring at it. Violet turned her head to see where her brother was. She turned just to see Harry stumbling down to the ground. Violet and Hermione both ran over to Harry and just watched as his eyes went blank and he breathed heavily. Finally, he came back to.

"Sirius," Was all he said. Violet looked to Hermione, both with worried looks on their face.

* * *

><p>Harry ran up the stairs through Hogwarts as Ron, Hermione, and Violet tried to keep up.<p>

"Harry, are you sure?" Hermione asked as they ran after him.

"I saw it!" Harry shouted, taking the stairs two at a time. "It's just like with Mr. Weasley! It's the same door I've been dreaming about for months, only I couldn't remember where I'd seen it before! Sirius said Voldemort was after something, something he didn't have last time, and it's in the Department of Mysteries!"

"Harry, please just listen!" Violet shouted. Harry turned around and looked at his sister. "What if Voldemort meant for you to see this? What if he's only hurting Sirius because he's trying to get to you?"

"What if he is?" Harry asked. "I'm supposed to just let him die? Violet, he's the only family we've got left!" Violet looked at Hermione and Ron, not sure what to say.

"What do we do?" Ron finally asked. Harry turned and continued running up the stairs.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network," Harry said.

"But Umbridge has the chimneys under surveillance," Hermione pointed out as they followed Harry.

"Not all of them!" Harry shouted, as he continued to lead the way. Harry led them directly to Umbridge's office. The door was unlocked and the four quickly entered.

"Harry who are you going to contact?" Violet asked as her brother kneeled in front of the fireplace.

"Anyone who's at Headquarters," Harry said. "I'll send a message and then get myself there as soon as possible."

"By yourself?" Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"When are you going to get it into your head?" Hermione asked, nearly shouting at Harry. "We're in this together!"

"Yes you are!" They all turned their heads to see a furious Umbridge standing behind them. "Apprehend the other three!" Some of the Inquisitorial Squad came forward and roughly grabbed Ron, Hermione, and Violet. Umbridge pushed Harry into a chair and pointed her wand at him. A few more members came in, griping onto the shoulders of Ginny and Luna. Violet felt a sense of relief run through her as she realized that Draco wasn't there.

"Found this one trying to help the Weasley girl," Violet's relief quickly vanished as Draco came in holding onto Neville. He pushed Neville at Crabbe, who grabbed hold of him. Draco then grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her towards him. She felt his arm loosen his hold and she silently thanked the universe that he was there. She looked back towards Harry who was being glared at by Umbridge.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge asked, trying to be sweet.

"No," Harry responded and Umbridge slapped him. Violet gasped in horror.

"You sent for me Headmistress," Snape said as he entered the room. He looked very confused by the situation that greeted him.

"Ah, yes," Umbridge said, turning towards Snape. "The time has come for answers, whether he wants to give them or not. Have you bought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you have used up all my stores interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang," Snape said. Violet looked to Ron and Hermione. They all felt guilty realizing they had ostracized Cho, even though she had been forced to answer questions. "Unless you wish to poison him and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you."

"He's got Padfoot!" Harry shouted as Snape started to leave. "He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

"Padfoot?" Umbridge asked to Snape. "What is Padfoot? And where what's hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Snape turned back around and looked Harry in the eye. Then he glanced up at Umbridge.

"No idea," Then Snape left. Umbridge huffed angrily before turning back to Harry.

"Very well," She said. "You give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security, you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"That's illegal!" Violet shouted, trying to move towards Umbridge. Draco grabbed her arm to keep her from going anywhere. Violet tried to struggle free, but Draco squeezed her arm tightly, causing her to stop.

"What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him," Umbridge said, before raising her wand at Harry. Just as she was about to utter the curse, Hermione stopped her.

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione shouted. Umbridge looked at her.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asked. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Well if you won't tell her where it is," Hermione began. "I will!" Violet's eyes widened as she looked at Hermione in shock. She wasn't actually going to say anything, was she?

"Where what is?" Umbridge asked, her wand still pointed at Harry. Hermione gulped.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon," Hermione said. "It's in the Forbidden Forest." Umbridge's eyes grew big and she ran over and grabbed Hermione.

"Then you'll be showing me just where it is," Umbridge said. She grabbed Harry as well. "The rest of you watch them. Make sure they do not get away. Then she escorted Harry and Hermione out of the classroom, her wand pointed at their backs. The others stood in silence. Violet knew they had to get away from the Inquisitorial squad.

"Sorry," Violet said, just loud enough for Draco to hear. Then she elbowed him in the gut. As Draco keeled over in pain, Violet bolted over to where her wand was. She grabbed it just as the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad was about to fire spells. "Expelliarmus!" All their wands flew out of their hands and Violet pointed her wand at them. "Let my friends go." They unarmed squad members slowly lifted their hands up and Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville ran over to Violet. They each grabbed their wands.

"We ought to knock them out so they don't follow," Ginny said. The others nodded.

"Everyone take care of one person," Violet said and quickly moved towards Draco, who was behind the desk. She heard the thumps of bodies hitting the ground and knew she had to move fast. "Sorry." Draco nodded and she kissed him quick. "Stupefy." The spell was said quietly, as she knew her friends blasted the others with much more powerful spells. Then she stood up and turned to her friends.

"Let's go find Harry and Hermione," Ron said. They all nodded and ran out of the office.

* * *

><p>Violet led her friends as they ran through the Hogwarts courtyard. There were still shreds of paper from Fred and George's last Hogwarts prank. The group continued onto the bridge that led to the Forbidden Forest. They could see people in the distance.<p>

"Harry!" Violet shouted. She moved faster until they reached her brother and Hermione.

"How'd you get away?" Harry asked.

"Violet got loose from Draco and unarmed the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad," Neville said.

"It was wicked," Ron said. Violet rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. She did feel bad for harming Draco but she had to put on a front just like he did. "How did you get away from the old hag?"

"Umbridge insulted the Centaurs one too many times," Hermione said, a smirk on her face. They all nodded, wishing they could have seen the scene Umbridge had clearly caused.

"So how are we getting to London?" Neville asked. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Look," Harry began. "It's not that I don't appreciate everything you've done, all of you, but I've got you into enough trouble as it is." He then proceeded to walk past everyone.

"Dumbledore's Army's supposed to be about doing something real," Neville said. Harry turned around to face Neville. "Or was all that just words to you?" Harry stared at Neville, not sure what to say.

"Maybe you don't have to do this all by yourself, mate," Ron said. Harry sighed and looked up at his friends.

"So how are we going to get to London?" Harry asked. Luna smiled and looked to the sky.

"We fly, of course," Luna said.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! Please? XD<strong>


End file.
